The Only Exception
by Thais Fernanda
Summary: Quando seus pais se separam, Bella sendo apenas uma criança jura nunca amar. Se torna uma pessoa solitária e rebelde... Mas quando sua revolta passa dos limites ela volta para Forks e tudo muda... E essa mudança começa por causa dos Cullen.
1. Prólogo

Quando Renee e Charlie resolveram se separar eu era apenas uma tola criança, tinha uns cinco anos e não entendia o como e o quanto aquele momento mudaria quem eu era e como vivia.

Eu vi meu pai sair pela porta dos fundos e gritar maldições ao vento. Eu vi minha querida mãe subir as escadas chorando e pouco tempo depois voltando com duas malas e me arrastando para fora de nossa casa...

Eu vi naquele dia minha vida mudar de forma drástica e dolorosa.

Saímos de Forks e fomos para Londres onde minha mãe tinha alguns conhecidos...

Mas desde aquele dia, eu jurei para mim mesma, nunca me apaixonar...

Nunca dizer 'eu te amo'...

Nunca ser uma tola que ainda acredita no amor.

Hoje, aos 17 anos, eu tenho uma banda de rock, ou melhor, eu tinha uma banda de rock, já que estou voltando para Forks... Sozinha...

Minha música é minha vida...

É só ela que eu tenho...

Minha mãe, Renee...?

Bem...

Ela se cansou do meu estilo solitário de vida.

Cansou de minha rebeldia...

E é por isso que estou aqui... Esperando meu vôo partir...


	2. Recordações em pleno vôo

N/A: Nada me pertence e blábláblá... Nos vemos lá em baixo...

* * *

Estar a caminho de Forks me despertava inúmeras recordações, uma pior que a outra... Não posso afirmar que nunca tive boas recordações, mas elas estavam relacionadas à música e não a Forks e minha vida 'familiar'.

_**Flashback on**_

-- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS CHARLIE... Não dá, eu não posso ficar aqui nessa cidadezinha para sempre. Eu não agüento mais isso aqui... Eu não...

Eu tentatava a todo custo não ouvir a discussão que se tornava rotineira. Era sempre assim nos últimos dias, mas em questão de minutos tudo parava e ficava bem... Mas algo dessa vez não saiu assim.

Meu pai, Charlie saiu batendo a porta e pude ouvir seus gritos lá fora... O vento parecia levá-los para todos os cantos, ampliando ainda mais o medo que se apoderava de mim...

Minha mãe passou por mim chorando... Fez nossas malas e me arrastou dali, mesmo sob meus protestos chorosos.

_**Flashback off**_

Lembro que chorei tanto e durante toda a viagem. Nunca mais depois desse dia eu tornei a ver meu amado pai e nunca mais depois desse dia eu amei alguém.

_**Flashback on**_

-- Isabella Swan, eu não acredito nisso. Como você pode bater naquele garoto. Por Deus, você só tem 8 anos.

-- Ah mãe, nem vem, ele ficou me perseguindo a aula toda e eu já tinha mandado ele parar.

-- Mas isso não é certo Bella, ele só queria ser seu amiguinho...

-- Eu não preciso de amigos, se eu não preciso de um pai, como à senhora me disse outro dia, eu não preciso de ninguém... – Já estava no meio da escada quando disse isso, podia ver lágrimas em seus belos olhos, mas isso não me importava, não mais...

**_Flashback off_**

Foi a partir desse dia, quando eu ainda tinha apenas 8 anos que passei a odiar minha mãe... E nós apenas nos tolerávamos, mas nunca mais tivemos um relacionamento saudável de mãe e filha.

_**Flashback on**_

-- Isabela, eu não acredito nisso, como assim a senhorita estava bêbada em uma festa? Eu não autorizei você a ir a lugar nenhum hoje, muito menos nesse horário...

-- Quer saber mãe, eu já tenho 15 anos, porque a senhora não larga do meu pé? Me dá um tempo, nem do seu dinheiro eu dependo... Se eu compro algo é com a grana que Charlie me manda, aliás, o dinheiro dele a senhora não dispensou né? Só ele... E outra eu tava sim na festa, fui lá tocar e ganhar uma grana extra e acabei curtindo o final da festa... Nada ver essa sua paranóia... Me esquece, beleza?

--Mas filha...

-- Ah, agora eu sou sua filha né? Me erra mãe... Eu to muito cansada e daqui a pouco tem aula, vou dormir...

_**Flashback off**_

Esse dia foi meu primeiro porre... Mas nada muito grave, só cheguei em casa um pouquinho mais nervosa que o normal, mas também, minha mãe nem me deu paz naquele dia.

Coloquei o fone de ouvido e procurei alguma música que eu gostasse... Acabei achando Use Somebody do Kings Of Leon, cara eu adoro essa música, ela é a minha cara, não sei porque...

_**Flashback on**_

-- Bella, eu consegui os ingressos pro show que você queria, onde nos encontramos?

-- Nos encontramos? – eu simplesmente peguei os ingressos da mão do John, um cara super bacana, mas não pra mim é claro... – Desculpe John, mas eu vou sozinha...

-- Mas, mas se você vai sozinha porque me pediu dois ingressos?

-- Era só pra você conseguir eles John, mas eu vou mesmo sozinha, desculpe por isso baby...

E então eu simplesmente rasguei o ingresso que estava sobrando e joguei no chão... Seria melhor assim.

_**Flashback off**_

Talvez um dia eu devesse me desculpar com o J. por isso... Mas lembro que um ano depois nos tornamos membros da mesma banda... Ele era nosso baterista... Lembro que não tocamos mais nesse assunto, nem quando fomos presos há alguns dias.

_**Flashback on**_

-- Pô cara, me deixa dirigir B. você ta muito bêbada cara...

-- Qualé J. tô bem pra caramba. Esse show foi massa, só bebi umas pra comemorar...

-- B. encosta esse carro e deixa o J. dirigir, você ta chapada minha amiga...

-- Ta bom Anne, eu deixo ele dirigir, peraí...

_**Flashback off**_

Lembro que antes mesmo de ter conseguido parar o carro, uma viatura nos parou e como nós três estávamos bêbados (é claro que eu estava bem mais bêbada que os dois juntos) fomos parar em cana.

Eu só não entendi minha mãe, só passamos uma noite presos e ela já ficou brava. Ameaçou até me bater. Depois se trancou no escritório, ficou lá um tempão e quando saiu foi para me avisar que estava me mandando para Forks...

Para o meu maior pesadelo...

Para a casa do meu pai...

Para o meu passado.

Quando olhei pela janela, vi que logo estaríamos chegando a Port Angeles e lá estaria Charlie para me levar para 'casa'. Será que um dia chamaria aquele lugar de casa novamente?

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A: _**Desculpem qualquer erro, isso deve estar um tanto chato, confuso, ou sei lá o que... Mas é que eu nunca escrevi uma história assim antes... Escrevo mais textos e tal...

Bommm... Posts às vezes, dependendo de como a faculdade vai indo... Muitos trabalhos e/ou provas, menos posts... Mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Ahhh... Muito obrigada as minha primeiras leitoras... Esse negócio de receber comentários realmente anima...


	3. Passado, presente e futuro?

**_N/A: _**_Só lembrando, nada disso me pertence... Se pertencesse eu não passaria meus domingos escrevendo e estudando e sim ao lado de Edward Cullen. Mas... Certo... Vamos ao capítulo!_

_Boa leitura!_

_Vejo vocês lá em baixo..._

* * *

Assim que cheguei à sala de desembarque algo tomou conta de mim.

Não sei se foi apenas impressão, não sei se era emoção, mas não sentia algo assim desde que era criança.

Charlie estava lá, parado... Mais velho do que me lembrava, mas ainda assim... Meu pai, meu velho e amado pai...

Rapidamente engoli o nó que se formava em minha garganta e corri até ele, com um enorme sorriso e os braços abertos...

-- Pai!

-- Bells, minha filha... Como você ficou linda, que saudade minha querida.

-- Pai, eu que morri de saudades, como andam as coisas? Muito crime em Forks? – ok, fui um pouco sarcástica, mas... Crimes em Forks são raros, ser policial lá é bem tranqüilo.

-- Que nada, a cidade anda tranqüila e espero que isso não mude com sua chegada Bells. Sua mãe me contou o que andou aprontando quando me ligou para me notificar de sua chegada.

-- Ah, qual é Charlie, eu sou uma santa!

-- Santa?! Eu te conheço baixinha e pra você é pai, nada de Charlie quando estiver aqui.

-- Ok! Chefe Swan. Agora vamos logo, estou cansada e ainda preciso pegar minha mala e minha guitarra!

Fomos andando até aquela bendita esteira sem pressa, e aos poucos ia percebendo como senti falta do meu velho pai.

Após pegarmos minha mala e minha amada Fender, fomos em direção a sua viatura e então rumo a Forks...

Estava em duvida, por um lado seria bom ter meu pai ao meu lado, por outro era um lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas e lembranças ruins. Será que poderia ser bom?

Eu me perdi em pensamentos e quando dei por mim já estávamos parados em frente a nossa antiga casa, não pensei que Ch... que meu pai ainda morasse aqui, depois de tanto tempo... Depois de tudo!

-- Bem vinda a sua casa, Bells... E isso foi tudo que meu pai disse, enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim e ia pegar minhas coisas.

Aparentemente eu estava em um estado catatônico, sei lá, algo surreal. Eu podia ver da frente da casa, a velha arvore onde meu pai tinha feito um balanço para mim... E o balanço continuava ali! Eu podia até apostar que a casa na árvore do fundo também existia ainda e que meu quarto continuava o mesmo. E alguns minutos mais tarde eu comprovei que teria ganhado fácil essa aposta.

Quando entrei no meu quarto resolvi nem arrumar minhas coisas, tudo que eu queria e precisava eram algumas horas de sono, de preferência em paz. E com certeza meu pai saberia respeitar isso, já que ele mesmo saiu do quarto falando para que eu dormisse e então fechou a porta e desceu as escadas, provavelmente indo procurar algum jogo na tv.

E eu, em meio à solidão que não me acompanhava somente no dia a dia, mas também nos sonhos, sonhei... Com alguém, um rapaz, me pedindo para não desistir, para não me entregar aos problemas e nem as mudanças. Me pedindo para agüentar firme, que um dia ele me salvaria... E que em breve estaríamos juntos e dessa vez seria para sempre.

Acordei assustada, me lembrando que tive o mesmo sonho logo após nossa 'fuga' de Forks, e mais uma vez ignorando esse tolo sonho, voltei a me deitar e dormi profundamente, dessa vez sem sonho algum.

_

* * *

__**Não muito longe dali...**_

-- Ela chegou, ela final mente voltou! – gritava a pequena figura enquanto descia a escada o mais rápido possível, para um humano.

-- O que houve? Quem voltou? – O grandalhão perguntou de forma assustada, enquanto largava o controle do vídeo-game e ia para perto da pequena fada.

-- Bella! Bella acabou de voltar para Forks e precisa de nós, finalmente _ele_ poderá encontrá-la e ajuda-la a se salvar de si mesma...

-- Humm, isso será interessante, Alice... Você irá avisá-lo? – Dessa vez se manifestou o loiro...

-- Não Jazz, ele chegará daqui uma semana, mais ou menos. Quando chegar, descobrirá sozinho. Não quero alerta-lo e correr o risco de atrapalhar o que já está destinado...

-- E você acha que...? – Mais uma vez Jazz se mostrou sereno, apesar de Alice ter certeza que esse assunto o preocupava.

-- Sim Jazz, eu o vejo ajudando ela, mais do que já fez. Ele passou vários momentos durante os últimos anos bancando o anjo da guarda dela, você acha que isso foi à toa? Ele a ama Jasper e isso já é certo.

-- Eles são totalmente o oposto, não é? – Emmett vendo o olhar confuso dos outros dois completou. – Ele não tem um coração pulsando, mas é capaz de amar, e talvez ele a ame mais do que tudo. Já ela, tem seu coração pulsando, mas não ama nada a não ser sua guitarra.

-- Hei, quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão? – Alice pulou nele enquanto mantinha em sua face o choque pela frase profunda de Emmett...

-- Mas Alice, se ele esteve ao lado dela, durante um bom tempo, por que ele ainda não sabe da vinda dela?

-- Isso é simples Jasper, Ele ficava em certos momentos, datas e fases que eu o alertava que seriam difíceis. Mas eu não o preveni sobre isso, portanto ele ainda esta as cegas sobre os últimos acontecimentos e eu tenho conseguido manter isso em segredo muito bem. E de qualquer forma, ele se juntará a nós logo e tudo se resolverá... Eu espero!

-- Espero que de tudo certo mesmo... Hei Jazz quer jogar o que agora? – Perguntou o eterno menino Emmett enquanto já se dirigia até o sofá, para voltar ao seu amado vídeo-game.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Ah, tão bom ver gente lendo isso aqui e gostando? Está bom? Sei lá... Eu nunca gosto do que escrevo. Então... Cullen's vampiros? Jacob irá aparecer? Com quem Bella sonhou? Será Edward? E ele, como irá reagir quando encontra-la?_

_Duvidas de uma autora totalmente perdida. Risos..._

_Bom, bom... Queria agradecer a todas as leitoras, ahn..._

_Muitíssimo obrigada, sem vocês não há motivo para continuar._

_Até o próximo capítulo e continuem comentando!_


	4. Conhecendo o desconhecido

**_N/A: _**_Ok. Nada disso me pertence, certo? Eu não ganhei na mega, certo?_

_Meu óculos quebrou... Meu notebook descarregou... Meu orkut travou..._

_Mas no mais, tudo beleza..._

_Vejo vocês no final..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Acho que essa história toda de mudança, rever meu pai após tantos anos, viagem longa e tudo mais mexeu muito comigo.

Depois que me deitei ontem, acordei apenas uma vez, após aquele sonho estranho e depois nada... É, nada... Só acordei hoje cedo, com Charlie me sacudindo, dizendo que eu tinha que me arrumar e ir para a escola...

Bobagem. Ele podia ter me deixado dormir um pouco mais...

Mas ele fez questão de me trazer até aqui, o que eu poderia fazer?

Até cogitei a possibilidade de comprar um carro (é eu ainda tinha uma grana guardada de uns shows que eu fiz com a banda), mas ele disse que não, mas que se eu me comportar durante um tempo ele me ajuda a comprar um carro legal...

Falando em banda, preciso ligar pra A. e ver se eles não querem vir pra cá... Fazer uns shows pra esses lados.

Será divertido.

Mas mais tarde vejo isso, agora vamos logo, acabar com essa tortura...

Me encaminhei até a secretária e peguei rapidamente meus horários (meu pai já tinha me matriculado).

Sem prestar atenção a minha volta eu me encaminhei rapidamente pra sala marcada no horário e no mapa. Estava satisfeita comigo mesma, ainda nem tinha arrumado uma briga, olha que avanço...

Antes de chegar na sala eu vi um banheiro e fui até lá...

Ao meu olhar no espelho fiquei surpresa, as minhas tão tradicionais olheiras haviam desaparecido e apesar de manter minha cor branca, eu parecia melhor.

Dei uma olhada no meu look... Calça jeans, ok. Tênis, ok. Blusa listrada de manga longa vermelha com capuz, ok. Sobretudo jeans, ok.

-- Nada mal pro primeiro dia de aula caloura. – eu murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto retomava meu caminha até a sala. E quando eu ia entrar eu simplesmente topei com uma muralha ambulante.

-- Ou, gigante. Aqui em baixo, oi... Da pra sair da minha frente? – Eu estava só um pouquinho azeda, como deu pra perceber... Espero que ele me entenda e suma logo.

-- Olá... Você deve será a Isabella, né? Posso te chamar de Bella? Então, cara minha irmã ta doida pra te conhecer, sabe que você é notícia aqui, né? Mas nossa, que cabeça, sou Emmett. Emmett Cullen, prazer em lhe conhecer baixinha... Mas então, como eu ia falando, que massa te encontrar aqui, tem aula de biologia agora? Posso se seu parceiro? Gosta de vídeo-game? Tenho um novo em casa que noss...

-- Hei, calado grandão. Eu me perdi depois do Bella... Nossa cara tu fala muito!

-- Hum, desculpa... – Ok, ele ficou todo amuado, deu até dó dele agora, ele fica fofo com essa carinha de cachorro abandonado...

-- Tudo bem, Em... Emmett né?

-- É, mas pode me chamar de Em. que é como meus amigos me chamam.

-- Emmett, eu não tenho amigos. – eu disse séria.

-- Agora tem. E me chame de Em. Vamos lá Bellita, eu não mordo.

Adivinhem o que esse ser de outro planeta fez?

Exato...

Me abraçou. Quem ele pensa que é? Raras pessoas tem autorização para me abraçar. E eu nem conheço o cara. Merda!

-- Emmett, se você não me largar agora, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. – Falei o mais raivosa possível.

E ele? Bem, ele gargalhou e não me soltou...

Então eu fiz o meu melhor possível... O abracei de volta e coloquei minha cabeça junto da dele...

-- AGORAAAA!!!!

-- Ai sua louca, precisava gritar assim no meu ouvido...? Pirada!

-- Pirada? Você que me agarra sem motivo e depois não me solta mais. Que saco garoto, eu não quero papo, nem com você nem com ninguém, entenda isso de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Ok, depois desse showzinho no começo das aulas, não preciso dizer que mais ninguém se aproximou de mim, não é? Ou pelo menos era assim, até o intervalo, quando eu vi o gigante, acompanhado de mais três pessoas... A Barbie, o sofredor e a fadinha pulante...

Aquilo era estranho.

Eles estavam me encarando?

Qual é... O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Que droga de colégio.

Oh não, a fadinha se levantou, espero sinceramente que ela não decida vir aqui falar comigo, já basta o grandão que anda com ela ter feito aquele show todo.

-- Ei, Isabella não é? Me desculpe incomodar, mas é que eu queria me desculpar pelo meu irmão, ele é um tanto... Ahn... Infantil quando quer. Me desculpe mesmo, sim?

Ok, a carinha de cachorro abandonado é genética, só pode. E a dela é pior ainda...

-- Ahn, sem problemas, só fala pro grandão ali se manter afastado de mim... Eu não quero chegar ao ponto de ter que bater nele.

-- Tudo bem, mas me diga, já achou algo legal para fazer aqui? – ela perguntou já se sentando junto comigo, como se fossemos amigas para isso. Oras, família doida.

-- Eu, ahn, achei tediosa? Me desculpe, mas quem é você afinal?

-- Oh, desculpe, sou Alice Cullen e gostaria muito de poder ser sua amiga. Espero que não se aborreça com isso, eu apenas...

-- Ei Alice, eu gostei de você, sério. Mas eu não quero e nem preciso de amigos. Entenda isso e me esquece, ok?

-- Mas Bella...

-- Mas nada, Alice. – falei já me levantando e me dirigindo a saída. Precisava de ar e não seria naquela escola maluca que conseguiria.

Estava decidido, iria matar as ultimas aulas, antes que mais alguém decidisse se tornar meu amigo.

Na porta dei uma última olha para a fadinha e quase me arrependi. Pela primeira vez algo me comovia. Mas ainda assim, eu fui embora, sem olhar novamente para trás.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Ok. Estranho? Sim, mas sei lá. Preciso fazer as coisas andarem._

_Muitos posts? Sim, mas não acostumem. Foi por conta do final de semana._

_Nessa segunda não haverão posts._

_Na terça talvez, isso porque não terei aula._

_Na quarta talvez eu consiga escrever algo porque só tenho duas aulas, então se eu conseguir, eu posto na quinta._

_Emmett é phoda. Adoro o jeito bobão dele._

_Risos..._

_Continuem lendo e eu continuo escrevendo._

_Boa semana a todos e se cuidem!_

_Ahhh... Sentiram falta do Ed? Logo ele surge por aí... ;)_


	5. Let me go home

_**N/A:** Eu disse que só na terça, né? Entãooo, tive um tempo extra hoje e aqui está. Vocês logo perceberam que dessa vez é outro ponto de vista. Risos..._

_Boa leitura._

_Vejo vocês lá em baixo!_

* * *

O mundo era estranho. Realmente entranho... Após tantas décadas de solidão e aceitação pelo que eu era...

Eu era um monstro e sempre tive a consciência disso, mas após aquela visão de Alice há alguns anos atrás algo mudou, eu enfim senti uma ponta de esperança.

Isabella ainda era uma criança naquele momento. Tinha seus amiguinhos na escola, sua casa na arvore. Tinha seus sonhos, mas então aquela briga entre seus pais, a separação, a mudança. Tudo isso mexeu demais com minha pequena Bella e é desde aquela época que sigo seus passos... Não sempre, é claro. Afinal Alice me alertou que deveria deixá-la seguir seu próprio destino, para que um dia nossos destinos se tornassem um só.

Eu sei que é bobagem, mas eu confio em minha irmã Alice. Algo me dizia que dessa vez deveria fazer o que ela me aconselhava.

Mas mesmo assim, nunca deixei de proteger Bella quando ela estava em perigo. Alice mesmo me avisa e eu corria para protegê-la.

Ela era uma menina tão rebelde agora. Tão sem vida... Tão sozinha...

Sentia uma necessidade enorme de protegê-la e era por isso que estava indo até sua casa, para mais uma vez vê-la e me tranqüilizar de que estava bem.

Mas que surpresa a minha, quando cheguei lá só estavam Renee e seu namorado Phill.

-- Oh Phill, eu não queria tomar uma atitude tão drástica com Bella, mas ela me odeia, às vezes eu acho que ela fazia esse tipo de coisas só para me castigar. Ser presa por dirigir bêbada. Onde já se viu isso? – Era impressão minha ou Renee estava chorando realmente? O que houve com a minha Bella?

-- Renee, não se preocupe, será melhor assim para Bella... Ela estará melhor. Confie mais nele, ele saberá como cuidar dela e como coloca-la em seu lugar. Afinal você mesma diz que ambos têm o mesmo gênio. – Phill dizia isso enquanto abraçava Renee de forma solidária e reconfortante.

-- Espero que esteja certo querido! – ok estava ficando impaciente para saber sobre Isabella quando Renee completou mentalmente – **_'Espero que Charlie cuide bem de nossa pequena, espero que Forks a ajude de alguma forma. '_**

Saí de perto daquela casa um tanto quanto angustiado. Forks. Minha família também estava lá. E eu sentia falta de todos, mas... Revê-los assim, não era o que eu tinha imaginado.

Eu não tinha certeza se queria voltar para casa, mas afinal minha casa era onde ela estivesse e ela estaria lá também. Talvez com a ajuda de minha família eu conseguisse de uma vez por todas salva-la.

Liguei o rádio em uma estação qualquer e foi como um sinal dos céus. Uma resposta para a minha duvida sobre o que fazer nesse instante.

**Another summer day**

Outro dia de verão

**Has come and gone away**

Veio e foi embora

**In Paris and Rome**

Em Paris e em Roma

**But I wanna go home**

Mas eu quero ir para casa

**Maybe surrounded by**

Talvez cercado de

**So million people I**

um milhão de pessoas, eu

**Still feel all alone**

ainda me sinto totalmente sozinho

**I just wanna go home**

Eu só quero ir para casa

**I miss you, you know**

Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**

Eu continuo guardando todas as cartas que te escrevi

**In each one a line or two**

Em cada uma delas, uma ou duas linhas

**"I'm fine baby, how are you?"**

"Estou bem querida, como você está?"

**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**

Bem, eu as enviaria, mas sei que isto não é o bastante

**My words were cold and flat**

minhas palavras eram frias e vazias

**And you deserve more than that**

E você merece mais do que isto

**Another airplane**

Outro avião

**Another sunny place**

Outro lugar ensolarado

**I'm lucky I know**

Eu tenho sorte, eu sei

**But I wanna go home**

mas eu quero ir para casa

**I've got to go home**

tenho que ir para casa

**Let me go home**

Deixe-me ir para casa

**I'm just too far**

Estou tão longe

**From where you are**

de onde você está

**I wanna come home**

Eu quero ir para casa

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**

Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa

**It's like I just stepped outside**

É como se eu acabasse de sair

**When everything was going right**

Quando estava indo tudo bem

**And I know just why you could not**

E eu sei exatamente porque você não poderia

**Come along with me**

vir junto comigo

**Cause this was not your dream**

Isto não era o seu sonho

**But you always believed in me**

Mas você sempre acreditou em mim

**Another winter day has come**

Outro dia de inverno veio

**and gone away**

e já foi embora

**And in Paris and Rome**

E mesmo em Paris ou Roma

**And I wanna go home**

E eu quero ir para casa

**Let me go home**

Deixe-me ir para casa

**And I'm surrounded by**

E estou cercado por um milhão de pessoas

**A million people**

Um milhão de pessoas,

**I Still feel alone**

Ainda me sinto sozinho

**Let me go home**

Deixe-me ir para casa

**Oh, I miss you, you know**

Sinto sua falta você sabe

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir para casa

**I've had my run**

Eu tive minha chance

**Baby, I'm done**

Baby, acabei

**I gotta go home**

Estou indo para casa

**Let me go home**

Me deixa ir para casa

**It all will be alright**

Ficará tudo bem

**I'll be home tonight**

Estarei em casa hoje à noite

**I'm coming back home**

Estou voltando para casa

Quando se passa a amar alguém que requer tantos cuidados como Isabella, algo muda. Eu não era muito de ter fé, mas por ela eu passei a ter. Fé que conseguiria ajuda-la. Fé que seriamos felizes...

Fé em mim mesmo.

Deixei de me ver como um monstro e passei a me enxergar como um apaixonado.

Estava decidido. Forks, aí vou eu!

-- A baixinha é rápida. – Pensei enquanto atendia o celular que insistia em tocar.

-- Excelente decisão Edward. Estamos todos te esperando, não demore... – Ela nem me deu tempo de responder, desligando logo em seguida.

Essa era Alice. E apesar de tudo eu amava esse jeito da minha irmã.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Muito bem, Edward pareceu e agora? _

_Como será quando ele chegar em Forks? _

_O que Bella pensara quando encontra-lo? _

_Ele terá mais sorte que o restante do clã Cullen?_

_Até a próxima atualização. _

_Dessa vez não vou nem dar uma data... Risos..._

_Ah... Caso alguém não reconheça a música é **Home** do **Michael Bublé**_


	6. Best Of Me

**_N/A:_**_ Eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente, foram 244 visitas, 3 alertas, 3 favoritos e 11 comentários em 5 capítulos e 2 dias de fic. Bom? Eu acho ótimo. Valeu pessoal!_

_E claro, preciso pedir que comentem, já que isso ajuda um monte._

_Preciso dizer que vejo vocês lá em baixo? Até logo! E boa leitura!!!_

* * *

Quanto cheguei a Forks, a noite já estava pela metade. Antes de ver minha família, antes de caçar, antes de até mesmo pensar eu precisava fazer uma coisa. Eu precisava ver ela... Ver minha Bella...

E foi isso que fiz, ao chegar perto de sua casa, soube que todos dormiam e me dirigi até seu quarto, apenas para mais uma vez vê-la dormir.

Ela falava, como de costume. Dessa vez algo sobre mandar a fadinha e o gigante embora. Não compreendi perfeitamente, mas algo me dizia que tinha ligação com Alice e Emmett. Mais tarde eu tiraria essa história a limpo.

Fiquei por lá mais alguns minutos e então resolvi ir para casa. Beijei suavemente seus cabelos e fui embora. Precisava de um tempo para pensar e nada melhor do que tocar um pouco para colocar as idéias no lugar.

Cheguei rapidamente em minha casa e estranhei o silencio. Parece que todos resolveram me deixar com meus pensamentos. Aposto que tem dedo da Alice nisso.

Me dirigi até a sala de música, sentei no piano e comecei a tocar a música que foi inspirada em Isabella Swan. A música que de certa forma, foi feita pra ela e que eu ainda tinha a esperança de tocar a ela um dia.

**I was made the wrong way**

Eu era feito do jeito errado

**won't you do me the right way**

Você não vai me fazer do jeito certo?

**where you gonna be tonight?**

Onde você vai estar essa noite?

**'cause I won't stay too long**

Porque eu não quero ficar muito tempo

**Maybe you're the light for me**

Talvez você seja a luz pra mim

**when you talk to me it strikes me**

Quando você fala comigo eu venho abaixo

**won't somebody help me**

Ninguém vai me ajudar?

**'cause I don't feel too strong**

Porque eu não me sinto nada forte

**Was it something that I said**

Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

**was it something that I did**

Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

**or the combination of both that did me wrong**

Ou a combinação dos dois que me fez errar?

**You know I'm hoping you sing along**

Você sabe, eu estou esperando que você cante.

**I know it's not your favorite song**

Eu sei que não é sua música preferida

**don't wanna be there when there's nothing left to say**

Não queira estar lá quando, não tiver o que dizer.

**you know that some of us spin again**

Você sabe que algum de nós roda de novo

**when you do, you need a friend**

Quando você faz isso, você precisa de um amigo.

**don't wanna be there when there's nothing left for me**

Não queira estar lá, quando não deixar para mim.

**and I hate to thought of finally being erased**

E eu odeio pensar que finalmente estou esquecido

**baby that's the best of me**

Baby esse é o melhor de mim

**Everything's behind you**

Todas as coisas estão fora do seu alcance

**but the hope still stands beside you**

Mas a esperança ainda continua do seu lado

**living in every moment**

Vivendo a todo momento

**have I wasted all your time**

Eu tenho desperdiçado o seu tempo?

**Was there something that I said**

Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

**was there something that I did**

Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

**or the combination I broke that did me have**

Ou a combinação dos dois que me fez errar?

**You know I'm hoping you sing along**

Você sabe, eu estou esperando que você cante.

**I know it's not your favorite song**

Eu sei que não é sua música preferida

**don't wanna be there when there's nothing left to say**

Não queira estar lá quando, não tiver o que dizer.

**you know that some of us spin again**

Você sabe que algum de nós roda de novo

**when you do, you need a friend**

Quando você faz isso, você precisa de um amigo.

**don't wanna be there when there's nothing left for me**

Não queira estar lá, quando não deixar para mim.

**and I hate to thought of finally being erased**

E eu odeio pensar que finalmente estou esquecido

**baby that's the best of me**

Baby esse é o melhor de mim

**baby that's the best of me**

Baby esse é o melhor de mim

**You know I'm hoping you sing along**

Você sabe, eu estou esperando que você cante.

**I know it's not your favorite song**

Eu sei que não é sua música preferida

**don't wanna be there when there's nothing left to say**

Não queira estar lá quando, não tiver o que dizer.

**you know that some of us spin again**

Você sabe que algum de nós roda de novo

**when you do, you need a friend**

Quando você faz isso, você precisa de um amigo.

**don't wanna be there when there's nothing left for me**

Não queira estar lá, quando não deixar para mim.

**and I hate to thought of finally being erased**

E eu odeio pensar que finalmente estou esquecido

**baby that's the best of me**

Baby esse é o melhor de mim

Ouvi aplausos atrás de mim e quando me virei dei de cara com minha família inteira. Estranhei o fato de não ter escutado eles chegando, mas me dei um desconto. Estava tão distraído tocando que me esqueci do mundo a minha volta.

-- Que lindo Eddie... É inspirada na Bella né? Por que você não canta pra ela?

-- Um dia eu canto Alice, antes eu tenho que ao menos me aproximar dela. Faze-la ver que o mundo é melhor do que ela pensa e que ela pode sim amar e ser amada.

-- Meu filho, como você está? – Pergunto Esme enquanto me abraçava carinhosamente e logo atrás dela, pude ver meu pai sorrindo pra mim.

-- Estou bem mãe. Finalmente em casa.

-- E sobre Bella, filho? Em que podemos ajudar? – Perguntou Carlisle enquanto abraçava Esme carinhosamente.

-- Ela vem se metendo cada vez em mais encrencas Carlisle. Ela é solitária e nutre um sentimento muito ruim dentro de si mesma. É massacrante vê-la nesse estado e eu me sinto morrer, cada vez que ela se fecha mais e se destrói mais.

-- Tudo bem filho, vamos apenas observa-la por uns dias tudo bem? E então pensamos em um jeito de nos aproximar sem que tenha como ela fugir e se trancar mais ainda.

-- Tudo bem... Família, vou caçar... Volto logo...

* * *

**_N/A: _**_A Bella deu uma sumida, né?_

_Mas o Ed queria aparecer um pouquinho. Risos..._

_Agradecimentos especiais hoje._

**_Pelos comentários..._**

_Camila_

_MaFerVieira_

_Isa Stream_

_Pulginha Cullen_

_BiiaCastro_

_Regina Swan Cullen_

**_Por adicionar a fic aos favoritos_**

_MaFerVieira_

_Klapaucius_

_Babiih Cullen_

**_Por adicionar a fic ao alerta_**

_Regina Swan Cullen_

_Isa Stream_

_Hitsugaya Nanami_

_Muito obrigada pessoal._

_E mais uma vez adiantei o capítulo... Agora vou nessa, tenho que ir na faculdade!_

_Vejo vocês!_

_**Obs.: **Música **Best Of Me – Daniel Powter.**_


	7. Round I

_**N/A:** Desculpem a correria de capítulos, mas considerem um 'presente' pelo começo da fic. _

_Agora começam minhas provas e trabalhos e eu volto a trabalhar, portanto diminui o ritmo, ok? E além de tudo eu sou um pouco hiper-ativa como a Alice... Risos..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Bella x Edward – Round I**

Quando acordei, estava muito indisposta, mas com certeza Charlie não me deixaria faltar de novo. Já faziam alguns dias que vinha evitando ir ao colégio, o motivo para isso? Os Cullen's, é claro. Depois de 'conhecer' Emmett e Alice Cullen, eu não tive paz. No dia seguinte, após nos 'conhecermos', eles tentaram uma nova aproximação que foi tão falha quanto à primeira.

Desde então, eu sempre arrumava motivos para ficar em casa e devo admitir que foram bons momentos. Inclusive para passar um tempo tocando e compondo.

Mas Charlie já estava desconfiado e com toda certeza não aceitaria mais nenhuma desculpa de minha parte e isso era chato.

Então simplesmente me vesti rapidamente. Uma camiseta do AC/DC, uma calça jeans, um All Star imundo e uma jaqueta de couro por cima de tudo isso. Perfeito. Talvez isso mantivesse as pessoas longe o suficiente.

Claro que Charlie estava com pressa, claro que ele me levou e claro que aquela viatura chamou atenção, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Mas dessa vez eu parecia não ser o principal assunto. O premiado da vez era aparentemente mais um dos Cullen, que tinha voltado pra Forks.

-- Maravilha, mais um mala pra me infernar... – Eu resmungava enquanto me dirigia até minha sala de biologia.

Ao chegar à sala, percebi que o lugar ao meu lado, que antes era vago, agora estava ocupado. E isso não foi nada legal. Nada mesmo.

-- Ei, cara! Esse lugar é meu. – Eu disse de forma ríspida.

-- Tudo bem, posso me sentar no do lado, se você faz tanta questão... – Ok ele está achando engraçado tirar onda comigo? Esse sorriso torto é de quem está se divertindo bastante, pelo jeito.

-- Você não entendeu. Eu não sento com ninguém. Prefiro fazer as aulas sozinha. Se não se importa? – E já fui juntando o material dele para dar ênfase que o queria fora dali.

-- Na verdade, eu me importo sim. Fiquei sabendo que esse é o único lugar vago Isabella, portanto ficarei aqui. Quer queira, quer não.

-- Não me importo com isso e... Ei, como você sabe meu nome?! – Ok, a cidade é pequena, mas como ele já me conhece? Ah, deve ter sido obra dos outros Cullen.

-- Como você deve ter pensado, meu irmão me falaram de uma garota nova na cidade e me alertaram que ela é meio briguenta. Mas considerando o tempo que nos conhecemos, eu diria que você é muito briguenta isso sim.

-- Ah que ódio garoto, saí logo daí vai.

-- Senhorita Swan, sente-se. – Ok, o professor chegou e eu não consegui me livrar desse mala. Outra hora eu cuido dele...

Me sentei meio emburrada e o idiota Cullen ficou rindo da minha cara. Grande estúpido, ainda tirarei esse sorriso da cara dele, é só esperar.

Ele tinha vencido apenas a primeira batalha, essa guerra seria minha!

* * *

_Edward 1 x 0 Bella_

Eu poderia até fazer aquela dancinha da vitória do Emmett, mas seria muito ridículo. Ao invés disso, me concentrei no próximo passo do plano 'salvar Bella'.

Fiquei a encarando durante toda a aula, o fato de não conseguir lê-la já não me incomodava mais.

Ela era tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão rebelde que até assustava. Era algo contraditório e perfeito nela.

A aula acabou e resolvi atacar. Juntei rapidamente meu material e quando passei por ela beijei rapidamente sua bochecha e me afastei rapidamente.

-- Foi um prazer sentar com você hoje, Bella. Muito obrigado pela companhia, quanto a almoçar com você eu aceito, mas teremos que deixar para outro dia. Hoje meus irmãos querem conversar comigo, sim?

E saí, a deixando mais uma vez perdida...

É, algo me diz que já estamos em 2 x 0.

* * *

Maldito Cullen. Maldita Forks!

Quando eu consegui destravar diante do que ele havia me dito, ele já estava bem longe de mim. Mas eu estava seriamente tentada em ir atrás dele e soca-lo até a morte.

Maldição, nunca ninguém fez isso comigo. Quem ele pensa que é?

Me encaminhei até o refeitório ainda pronunciando o mais variado repertório de maldições que eu conhecia contra Edward Cullen e sua família.

E ao chegar lá, ele ficou me encarando, enquanto sua irmã falava sem parar, parecia até que não precisava parar para respirar.

Peguei só uma maça e nem me dei ao luxo de sentar. Sabia que eles ficariam me encarando de qualquer forma, então simplesmente dei meia volta e saí sem rumo. Só queria pensar melhor. Talvez bolar algo contra alguém. Precisava me distrair...

Quando percebi estava em frente a sala de música. Chequei se não havia ninguém por perto e entrei, talvez isso me fizesse bem...

Peguei a guitarra ali e comecei a dedilhar AC/DC...

Aquilo parecia entrar nas minhas veias e recarregar minhas energias. Precisava voltar logo a tocar pra valer.

**Back in black, I hit the sack **_/__De volta do luto, eu peguei as malas_

**I've been too long, I'm glad to be back **_/ _Estive longe por muito tempo, estou contente por voltar

**Yes I'm let loose from the noose **_/ _Sim, eu estou me libertando do nó corrediço

**That's kept me hangin' about **_/ _Que me manteve pendurado até agora

**I been livin like a star 'cause it's gettin' me high **_/ _Continuo olhando para o céu pois isto está me animando

**Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die **_/ __Esqueça o carro fúnebre porque nunca morrerei_

**I got nine lives, cat's eyes **_/ _Tenho nove vidas, olhos de gato

**Abusing every one of them and running wild **_/ _Maltratando cada uma delas e correndo selvagemente

Conforme a música ia fluindo, eu ia me libertando de um peso enorme. Essa era minha válvula de escape e eu sabia bem.

Fiquei ali por mais um tempo, apenas tocando e me distraindo e quando dei por mim já estava na hora de ir embora. Juntei meu material e saí, rapidamente localizando a viatura de Charlie.

Mas tive uma desagradável surpresa, o tal Edward, estava dentro do carro, conversando animadamente com meu pai.

-- Olá Bella, Edward aqui estava me contando que são amigos e parceiros nas aulas de biologia. Isso é bom querida.

Fuzilei Edward com um olhar mortal enquanto respondia.

-- É, é... Mas tem como irmos embora pai? Estou cansada...

-- Claro Bells. Te deixarei em casa e depois levarei o jovem Cullen até a casa dele. Aparentemente os irmãos dele o abandonaram na escola.

-- Tem mesmo que fazer isso pai? Ele liga pra eles e pronto. Resol...

-- Bella, seja mais gentil, não é trabalho nenhum levar o rapaz, agora vamos embora logo.

Bufei e enquanto entrava na viatura, fiz questão de sussurrar para ele, que em breve ele me pagaria e bem caro!

* * *

Após a saída dela do refeitório eu a segui discretamente e vi que havia entrado na sala de música. E apesar das músicas que ela tocou terem sido pesadas, eu percebi que ela ficava mais serena... Como se a música aliviasse o peso que ela carrega nas costas.

A jogada com Charlie foi idéia do Jasper e parece ter dado certo. Charlie quer o bem dela, assim como nós. E talvez ele seja um dos meios mais fáceis para se chegar até ela.

O dia hoje foi produtivo, mas algo me dizia que eu iria sofrer as conseqüências pelos meus atos de hoje.

Ainda bem que sou imortal!

* * *

Quando Charlie me deixou em casa e foi levar o infeliz, eu decidi que ligararia mais tarde para a A. e pro J. para perguntar se eles não podiam passarm uns dias aqui, para nos apresentarmos em algum lugar. Eu precisava de dinheiro e de sossego e tocando conseguiria os dois!

Tomei um banho rápido e me deitei, tentando pensar em algum plano bom o bastante para mandar os Cullen's pra bem longe.

Acabei tendo algumas idéias, só esperava que algumas delas dessem certo no final.

E dessa vez eu ganharia!

* * *

_**N/A: **E aí, bom? Ruim? Mais ou menos? Horrível?_

_Desculpem a capitulo anterior, a BiiaCastro mesmo citou que a música ocupou metade do capítulo, mas a idéia era essa mais ou menos essa... _

_A música era perfeita e ela precisava ser encaixada em algo simples. E além do mais, eu tinha que sair. _

_Vida de universitária é phoda e quando se estuda em outra cidade é mais complicado. Masss... _

_Acho que valeu como 'trampolim' para o outro. Risos..._

_Continuem acompanhando._


	8. Conhecidos de meus conhecidos

_**N/A: **__Estava relendo o capítulo anterior e... Pelo amor de Deus, quantos erros bobinhos... Se minha professora de Língua e Literatura Portuguesa ler aquilo, ela me mata. Risos..._

_Mas, me perdoem, eu acabei não revisando ele antes de postar e deu no que deu._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Acordei mais animada, apesar de saber que Charlie pegaria no meu pé por causa do que Cullen disse sobre sermos amigos. Ora essa! Nós, amigos. Boa piada. Nunca seria amiga de alguém como aquele maluco que tem uma família tão ou mais pirada que ele.

Mas em todo caso, evitaria pensar nisso, ao menos por enquanto, mas se pudesse eu com certeza evitaria voltar para perto daquela família, falando sério.

Me arrumei rapidamente e desci para tomar meu café da manhã.

Charlie me esperava sorridente, o que não era bom sinal, pra mim.

-- Ei Bells, eu gostei do seu amigo, aliás, fico contente que esteja se dando bem aqui... Sabe, o pai de Edward é um bom homem. Bom médico também o Dr. Carlisle.

-- Hum pai, quanto a isso... Bem, ele não é meu amigo... Nós nem nos conhecemos. – Eu murmurei evitando olhar para ele.

-- Ah Bells, não precisa negar ao seu velho pai, sim?!

Coloquei as coisas na pia e fui saindo, sendo imediatamente seguida por Charlie e esperei até que ele tivesse trancado a porta e resolvesse abrir a viatura para talvez conseguir mudar de assunto de uma vez por todas.

-- Podíamos chamá-lo para jantar aqui qualquer dia, que tal? – Charlie me perguntou ainda animado enquanto eu apenas revirava meus olhos para enfim responder de forma seca.

-- Pai, eu não quero falar sobre ele. Ao invés disso, podemos conversar sobre quando vou poder teu meu carro, que tal?

-- Continue assim e logo o terá... Mas pense sobre o jantar Bella, quem sabe isso não adiante seu carro...

-- Então nunca o terei. – Eu murmurei baixinho enquanto parávamos em frente ao colégio.

-- Tchau querida, te vejo mais tarde.

Eu estranhei duas coisas básicas.

A primeira, estava sol em Forks o que era bem raro.

A segunda? A família Cullen não estava em nenhum lugar... Não que isso me afetasse, é claro.

As aulas correram tranquilamente... E acabei reolvendo que ligaria para o J. no final...

* * *

-- Alô. – Ops, pela voz sonolenta do J. eu acho que acordei ele... Mas é um folgado mesmo!

-- Ei J. Acorda... Se a A. estiver aí, coloca no viva voz. Quero falar com os dois...

-- B.? Onde você se meteu? Tentamos ligar pro seu celular e nada. Até pensamos em ligar na tua casa, mas tua mãe nos odeia, então... – Anne parecia preocupada comigo. EU devia ter avisado eles que ia me mudar.

-- Então, é o seguinte baby, depois que fomos presos aquela noite, minha mãe surtou e adivinhem? Me mandou pra Forks. Isso aí. Por um lado é bom rever meu pai, mas essa cidade é um saco. Nada pra fazer e tem uma família estranha que fica me perseguindo. Então pensei. Será que não esta na hora de chamar o J. e a A. para sei lá, fazermos um sonzinho e agitarmos essa cidade? E aí, o que acham?

-- Peraí, B. você quer que nós vamos pra Forks? Mas teu pai não vai encher o saco?

-- Acho que não. Ele ta tranqüilo, ainda mais depois que eu supostamente fiz amizade com o Cullen...

-- Peraí, você disse Cullen? De Carlisle Cullen? – J. me perguntou com certa curiosidade.

-- É J. eu não tinha falado isso antes? Por quê?

-- Eu conheço eles. Boas pessoas Bella. Acredite!

-- J. eu não quero falar sobre isso, sinceramente. E então, vocês virão?

-- Conte conosco Bellita, estaremos ai em alguns dias, vamos sacudir Forks.

-- Valeu A. garanto que serão dias inesquecíveis. Vejo vocês em breve. Beijos...

* * *

Eu ainda estava encucada... Como assim o John conhecia os Cullen? Como ele poderia afirmar que eram boas pessoas? Algo me dizia que isso não seria nada bom pra mim.

Nem em casa parei de pensar nisso. Já estava se tornando rotina pensar nos Cullen's. Droga!

Estava distraída que levei um susto quando bateram na porta. Infeliz ou felizmente Charlie chegou nela primeiro e ao abrir deu de cara com o diabo em pessoa, ou seja, Edward Cullen.

Ele sorriu de maneira amistosa pro meu pai e pelo que percebi perguntou por mim já que logo em seguida Charlie me chamou de maneira animada.

-- O que foi pai?

-- Edward veio lhe ver garota. – Ele me disse enquanto ia em direção a cozinha. – Sente-se Edward e não ligue para o que essa ranzinza vai dizer.

-- O que você quer? – Eu sibilei em um ódio mortal.

-- Você! -Ele respondeu sorrindo... – Cínico!

-- Nunca me terá Cullen, agora diga logo o que quer realmente e dê o fora daqui.

-- Só vim ver se foi dado algo importante hoje Bella. Infelizmente não pudemos ir, então...

-- Não, nada importante. Agora vá embora.

-- E que tal sairmos Bella? Apenas uma volta. Prometo.

-- Vá com o rapaz Bella. – Disse Charlie já praticamente me expulsando de casa.

-- Maldição, vocês dois. Vamos logo Cullen. Cinco minutos apenas.

-- Claro. Vamos!

Ele até tentou fazer com que eu fosse na frente, mas deixei que ele me guiasse e assim que ele passou pela porta eu a bati trancando-a em seguida.

Dei uma risada enquanto ouvia os protestos tanto do meu pai, quanto dele...

Mas não me importava.

-- Pai, vou dormir, sim? Ah... O pessoal da minha banda vai chegar em alguns dias tá? Só pra avisar.

-- Boa noite Cullen. Durma mal. Boa noite pai, eu com certeza terei uma.

* * *

_**N/A: **Desculpem qualquer descuido no capítulo. Com a eleição para reitoria da Universidade não sobrou muito tempo vago, como eu esperava..._

_O capítulo acabou sendo feito em três etapas, uma ontem quando estava sem sono, uma hoje na faculdade (sorte que eu estava com o notebook) e finalizado quando cheguei em casa, então..._

_John ou J. conhece os Cullen's? Como e por quê?_

_Estranho... Muito estranho..._

_Bella nem foi malvada. Aliás, boazinha até demais, por enquanto..._

_Continuem acompanhando._

_E comentem!_


	9. Uma chuva muda tudo?

_**N/A:** Nada me pertence. Mas se alguém quiser me presentear com um Volvo prata e que venha de preferência com Edward Cullen dentro, eu aceito de muito bom grado..._

_Er... Vamos a tortura... Digo... Ao capítulo!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde aquela maravilhosa 'portada' na cara de Edward Cullen.

Não que tenha resolvido muita coisa, mas pelo menos agora ele só ficava me encarando de longe, ao invés de se aproximar.

Eu estava ao menos um pouco mais sossegada, apesar da chuva que caia lá fora, eu tinha convencido Charlie a me dar um tempo sozinha e me deixar ir a pé para casa. Acho que uma chuva seria agradável.

Um pouco antes do final da ultima aula, eu recebi um bilhete. Não fiz muita questão de lê-lo na hora, sabia que quem mandou estaria me observando e tudo mais, então só o coloquei no bolso e me levantei. Estava na hora de pensar um pouco...

Saí caminhando lentamente pelo estacionamento do colégio. O fone de ouvido indicava aos outros que eu estava incomunicável. A música alta indicava que esse momento era só meu. E eu decidi aproveitá-lo pensando em minha vida.

O engraçado é que sempre que eu tentava pensar em algo bom que tenha acontecido em minha vida nos últimos dias, Edward Cullen me vinha à mente. Com toda a imponência que sua figura passava. Com toda beleza que ele representava.

Mas isso não importava. Nada mudava o fato dele ser um idiota e eu pretendia não mudar isso.

A chuva aumentava a cada minuto e eu começava há amaldiçoar o tempo ter piorado tanto em poucos minutos. Eu provavelmente pegaria uma gripe até cegar em casa, se continuasse assim.

Apertei o passo e comecei a pensar de onde J. poderia conhecer os Cullen's, mas ele chegaria amanhã, então eu poderia tirar essa história a limpo, de uma vez por todas.

Estava quase desistindo da idéia de seguir na chuva quando vi um belo Volvo prata encostar. E quando a porta do passageiro se abriu eu pude ver ele me olhando de forma preocupada enquanto se mantinha inclinado sobre o banco do passageiro para segurar a porta aberta.

-- Entre Isabella, te deixarei em casa – ele disse soando irritado.

-- Ei, que carro é esse? Achei que você pegava carona com seus irmãos e com meu pai por não ter carro – eu disse de forma zombeteira.

-- E eu não tinha mesmo, na verdade não tinha aqui. Ele só chegou ontem à noite. Mas não mude de assunto. Entre logo neste carro, antes que fique realmente doente. Vamos!

-- Quem você acha que é Cullen? Você não manda em mim e estou muito bem indo a pé.

-- Tudo bem, - ele disse batendo a porta e me fazendo acreditar que eu realmente tinha vencido desta vez, tolo engano, ele desceu do carro também se molhando e veio em minha direção – se você não quer ir por bem, vai por mal. Estou cansado da sua teimosia. Estou cansado dessa sua muralha pessoal, acha que esse jeito rebelde me convence a me afastar? Entenda de uma vez por todas, eu não vou desistir de você. Não tão fácil.

-- O que... Mas... Do que você está falando... – eu estava realmente confusa. Ele sempre foi tão paciente, o que estava acontecendo.

-- Entre no carro Bella, só isso. – ele disse mais calmo.

-- Não – eu disse chegando a bater o pé no chão e espirrando um pouco de água

-- Tudo bem, então a senhorita vai na marra. – Ele avançou sobre mim e me pegou em seus braços... Me colocou dentro do carro, e me prendeu com o cinto dando a volta rapidamente e já nos trancando lá dentro.

Só então eu olhei para ele e para o estrago que fizemos no carro. Um arrependimento se abateu sobre mim momentaneamente.

-- Hum, sinto muito, sabe, por estar molhado e termos molhado seu carro. – eu disse sem olhá-lo... – Será que dá pra ir mais devagar, eu não acho aconselhável a filha do chefe Swan andando a essa velocidade...

-- Hum, quer passar mais tempo comigo é? Tudo bem irei diminuir a velocidade, querida.

-- Seu idiota. Me deixa aqui vai, eu vou a pé mesmo, é melhor que ter que te aturar.

Ele parou o carro no acostamento, mas só para me mostrar mais uma vez que eu não tinha o convencido.

-- Bella, você fala demais...

-- Então me faz ficar quieta, já que você é o bonzão...

-- Lembre-se, você que pediu. – ele então se aproximou de mim e quando eu percebi suas intenções ele já tinha colado nossos lábios. O que era para ser um simples toque provocativo se tornou algo profundo, ele só me largou quando já estávamos sem ar. Pelo menos eu já estava.

-- Mas, o que? Quem disse que você poderia me beijar assim, seu maluco. – ele já tinha ligado o carro novamente e só então percebi que já estávamos bem perto da minha casa.

-- Você pediu para que eu te calasse, e eu o fiz. Se for preciso passar horas te beijando, só pra você ficar quieta. Quer? – o sacana ainda teve a cara de pau de piscar e me presentear com um sorriso torto.

Não respondi mais nada, o resto do caminho em fiz em silêncio. Algo me dizia que assim seria melhor.

Quando ele estacionou e destrancou a porta eu pulei para bem longe e corri para casa, como um cordeiro assustado.

-- Até amanhã, querida. – ele disse suavemente antes de ir embora.

Eu fiquei mais uma vez perdida em pensamentos, o que estava se tornando comum, mas de três coisas eu tinha certeza. A primeira, que ele era maluco. A segunda, que eu estava perdida em sentimentos que até então eu parecia desconhecer e a terceira? Bem... Ele beija muito bem!

Subi as escadas ainda bem zonza com tudo isso. precisava tomar um banho, trocar de roupa sei lá. Qualquer coisa que me distraidesse e não me deixasse pegar um belo resfriado e foi o que fiz, tomei um banho quente e me joguei em minha cama, cansada de tanta confusão, tantos sentimentos e pensamentos confusos.

E a última coisa que lembrei, além do beijo dele e de seus profundos olhos dourados, foi do bilhete. Amanhã com certeza teria que lê-lo...

* * *

_**N/A:** Qualquer erro de português é culpa exclusiva do meu pai e da estrada. É claro. Risos... (O capítulo foi feito em plena estrada, então, solavancos, música de sabe-se Deus que década, e mais alguns fatores.)_

_Obrigada a todos que lêem isso aqui e principalmente a quem comenta._

_Continuem acompanhando._

_Beijos!_


	10. Algumas mudanças

_**N/A:**__ Nada me pertence... E tudo mais que vocês já sabem._

_Vejo vocês lá em baixo!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Ontem tinha sido um dia realmente estranho... O bilhete, que ainda não tinha lido, a chuva, a carona... O beijo!

Eu tinha chegado da escola e dormido depois disso. E só fui acordar bem mais tarde, quando Charlie jogou uma coberta sobre mim e logo depois dormi novamente...

O bom do Charlie era isso. Cada um no seu canto. Se eu não aprontasse nada, ele não me encheria com seus discursos sobre moral e tal.

Já hoje era um grande dia. Aliás, era o grande dia. John e Anne estariam chegando. Ainda bem!

Eu iria assistir às minhas aulas rezando para não encontrar Edward no caminho e depois os encontraria.

* * *

Quando cheguei à escola, olhei em volta, por todo o estacionamento procurando o Volvo prata, mas ele ainda não estava lá. Por algum motivo meu coração doeu e eu simplesmente resolvi não assistir as aulas...

Fui discretamente até a sala de música e resolvi que ficaria por lá...

Peguei um violão e um caderno e comecei a tentar compor algo...

Edward me veio à mente... Onde ele estaria? Com quem estaria?

Por algum motivo, ele não estar ali, me atormentando, me atormentava mais do que ele em si. Precisava ouvi-lo falar comigo, com aquele jeito 'petulante'... Talvez eu apenas precisasse ouvi-lo me mandar calar a boca e receber um beijo por não fazê-lo.

**Find me here,**

Me encontre aqui,

**And speak to me**

e fale comigo

**I want to feel you**

Eu quero te sentir

**I need to hear you**

Eu preciso te ouvir

**You are the light**

Você é a luz

**That's leading me to the place**

que está me guiando para o lugar

**Where I'll find peace... Again**

onde encontrarei paz... novamente

Instintivamente pensei em tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dias, quer dizer, a mudança, Forks, a minha distância, Edward dizendo que não desistiria de mim, sua família maluca, Charlie, John que já conhecia os Cullen...

Talvez, se não fosse por Edward, por ele ficar no meu pé, de um jeito que ninguém nunca fez, talvez eu não tivesse forças para agüentar isso tudo. Brigar com ele, se tornou uma distração, mas confesso que beijá-lo poderia ser melhor.

**You are the strength**

Você é a força

**That keeps me walking**

que me faz andar

**You are the hope**

Você é a esperança

**That keeps me trusting**

que me faz confiar

**You are the life**

Você é a vida

**To my soul**

pra minha alma

**You are my purpose**

Você é meu propósito

**You're everything**

Você é tudo

Havia algo nele, que despertava em mim algo novo, um sentimento novo, uma vontade nova. Uma vontade de lutar pela vida que sempre evitei talvez. Eu não saberia explicar. E ao mesmo tempo em que despertava essa ânsia pela mudança, ele também me acalmava... Trazia uma paz que meu coração nunca havia sentido e isso só ocorre quando ele está por perto.

E, além disso, ele me deslumbrava, ele me seduzia a cada movimento, a cada palavra, até mesmo quando estava discutindo comigo.

Será que eu mereceria tanto assim um dia? Será que estar ao lado dele seria o melhor?

Eu não sei, mas nesse momento, com certeza estar ao lado dele seria a melhor coisa...

**And how can I stand here with you**

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

**And not be moved by you**

e não me comover com você?

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

**You calm the storms**

Você acalma as tempestades

**And you give me rest**

E você me dá repouso

**You hold me in your hands**

Você me segura em suas mãos

**You won't let me fall**

Você não vai me deixar cair

**You steal my heart**

Você roubou meu coração

**And you take my breath away**

E me deixou sem fôlego

**Would you take me in**

Você vai me receber?

**Take me deeper, now **

Vai me atrair mais ainda?

Eu olhei instintivamente para o meu relógio e me assustei, fiquei muito tempo aqui, pensando bobagens, as aulas estava no final e eu teria que ir... Só reli rapidamente o que havia escrito, era uma boa música... Resolvi fazer uma cópia extra. Tinha algo em mente, assim que encontrasse Edward ou alguém da família dele...

* * *

Saí da sala de música praticamente correndo no final das aulas...

No estacionamento Alice Cullen me esperava sorridente, como se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo... Deixei isso de lado e me dirigi até ela...

-- Ei, Alice. Será que você pode me fazer um favor? – eu perguntei um tanto quanto tímida, afinal eu tinha sido grossa pra caramba com ela, da ultima vez.

-- Claro Bella, o que é? – Ela era só sorrisos, isso deveria ser um bom sinal, certo?

-- Hum, entregue isso ao Edward. – eu passei para ela um papel dobrado e levemente amassado, que ela prontamente pegou. – Bem, tenho que ir... – apontei para viatura de Charlie e fui me afastando...

-- Tudo bem, Bella, se cuide e mande um olá pro John?

-- Ok, mas como você...

-- Longa história, longa história... – ela me interrompeu sorrindo.

-- Tudo bem. E Alice?

-- Sim?

-- Sinto muito pelo outro dia, eu...

-- Sem problemas Bella. Só espero que possamos ser boas amigas... – Ela me interrompeu novamente.

-- Hum, claro, quem sabe... – Eu respondi já entrando na viatura...

* * *

Quando paramos em frente de casa, eu vi John e Anne, sorrindo e abraçados o que de fato não me surpreendeu.

-- John-john, A. que bom ver vocês aqui, vamos agitar Forks? Trouxeram os instrumentos? – Eu perguntei enquanto abraçava os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-- Trouxemos tudo Bella – nós subíamos as escadas, rumo ao meu quarto para podermos conversar em paz, Charlie havia voltado para a delegacia, mas lá estaríamos mais confortáveis.

-- Pessoal, tenho algo para dizer pra vocês. – Eu disse sombriamente.

-- O que foi B., resolveu matar alguém, é isso? – perguntou Anne rindo... Eu respirei fundo e contei o que havia acontecido ontem e tal... Anne riu mais ainda ao final. – Poxa resolveu mesmo matar alguém. Quando será a morte do Cullen?

-- Eu não vou matá-lo Anne. Muito pelo contrário.

-- Como assim Bella? – John aparentemente havia percebido que o assunto era sério.

-- Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por ele. – Eu desabafei e escondi meu rosto entre as mãos.

* * *

_Na casa dos Cullen..._

-- Alice, você tem certeza que Bella te entregou isso? – eu estava chocado!

-- Claro Edward, eu inclusive já te mostrei a cena. Oras... Duvidando de mim. Eu mereço mesmo, um irmão como você, quem precisa de inimigos... – Ela subiu para seu 'quarto' resmungando, enquanto eu tornava a ler aquele papel. O que seria aquilo? O que significava?

Será que enfim ela estaria se abrindo, de alguma forma? Eu precisava vê-la o mais rápido possível, mas sabia que os únicos amigos dela estariam na cidade e isso complicaria um pouco as coisas...

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Antes de mais nada, me desculpem pelos prováveis erros, então... _

_Capítulo estranho? Talvez... Mas... _

_Bem, desculpem, iria escrevê-lo ontem, porém, não deu. Muito trabalho para fazer. _

_Música do Lifehouse – Everything._

_Continuem acompanhando. _

_E comentem!_


	11. 5 coisas sobre o Edzinho! Emmett ataca

_**N/A:**_

_ "__Não tenho nada na cabeça/A não ser o céu/Não tenho nada por sapato/A não ser o passo.". Nada me pertence e blábláblá. _

_Boa leitura!_

_Vejo vocês no final..._

* * *

Eu não acreditava que havia sido realmente a Bella que tinha escrito aquilo. Quer dizer, era uma letra de música e pelo jeito ela estava tocando ela quando decidiu me mandar, porque tinha anotado os acordes e tudo mais. Mas o que me surpreendeu mais, além da letra, foi o que estava rabiscado as presas no final da página.

"_Sei que fui uma completa idiota desde que cheguei a cidade, com você, com sua família e na verdade com toda a cidade. Mas com toda a cidade eu não me importo... Edward, não desista de mim. Por favor..."_

Sei que talvez isso parecesse pouco para a maioria das pessoas, mas para Bella, isso significava quase como um _'eu te amo'_, para ela pedir algo para alguém, e ainda mais pedir algo assim, ela deveria estar realmente mudando e isso aumentou ainda mais minhas esperanças.

* * *

Eu tinha ficado até tarde conversando com o John e a Anne, mas meu pai me falou que eu não poderia perder a aula hoje, então aqui estava eu, parada em frente ao meu guarda roupa, tentando descobrir o que vestir... Até que tive um estalo e lembrei do bendito bilhete que tinha dito para mim mesma que leria ontem e acabei esquecendo...

Corri até a mesa, onde tinha deixado ele e o li rapidamente, ainda não acreditando no que estava escrito ali... Li, reli... E sem me conter acabei gargalhando, tentando imaginar Emmett Cullen tentando bancar o cupido... Aliás, precisaria ensinar a Emmett Cullen o que era um bilhete, aquilo era uma lista enorme, isso sim...

**"5 coisas que você, Isabella Swan, PRECISA saber sobre Edward Cullen (meu irmão, Edzinhoooo)**

1 – Ele gosta da cor azul, então seria legal você usar uma roupa dessa cor, que tal? (quem disse essa parada da cor foi a Ursinha – Rose – Minha namorada, você sabe... A loira e tal... E a Anã de jardim, bem... A Alice, minha irmã).

2 – Ele ama música clássica, então seria legal você saber um pouquinho pelo menos do tal do Debussy, por exemplo... Ele ama esse cara. (credo isso ficou meio gay).

3 – Ele ama aquele carro dele, portanto nunca critique aquele maldito Volvo.

4 – Ele está há muitoooo tempo sem alguém, muito mesmo, então dá uns cata nele, isso deve melhorar o humor, de ambos...

5 – Ele ta apaixonado por você.

Ok... Isso foi estranho... Ainda rindo, eu escolhi uma roupa qualquer, (jeans, tênis, uma blusinha azul e uma jaqueta preta.) peguei minhas coisas e desci ainda rindo. Emmett era mesmo estranho demais pro meu gosto.

Quando cheguei à escola, o Volvo estava lá e todos os Cullen estavam em volta dele. Aparentemente era uma reunião familiar. Eu olhei diretamente para Edward, mas Alice foi a primeira a me notar e logo em seguida todos me encararam e saíram, restando apenas ele...

Simplesmente fui em sua direção e ele me entendeu porque prontamente se aproximou também. Ficamos assim, frente a frente sem dizermos uma só palavra. E então ele simplesmente sorriu...

-- As aulas já vão começar Bella.

-- Foda-se, não quero assistir. – Lá estava eu, mais uma vez fazendo birra.

-- Vamos Bella, sei que precisamos conversar, mas faremos isso após as aulas. – Ele disse se aproximando mais e tentando me abraçar. Mas eu me esquivei.

-- Tudo bem. Depois conversamos então. Tchau... – E praticamente saí correndo para minha sala de aula.

* * *

Garota maluca. Só porque falei para conversarmos depois das aulas ela saiu fazendo manha, eu mereço.

Me dirigi lentamente até a sala, durante essa eu me sentava com Emm e tinha certeza que ele nem tinha notado minha ausência até agora. Devia estar pensando em como derrotar o chefão de um jogo qualquer. Vai saber...

Quando me sentei, ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo e me cutucou todo animado.

-- Viu só, Edzinho. Ela seguiu minhas dicas. Ela estava com uma blusa azul hoje, eu sou demais ou não sou?

-- Do que você está falando Emmett? E não me chame de Edzinho, já te falei.

-- Que seja, eu escrevi pra ela algumas coisas que ela deveria saber sobre você e uma dessas coisas era que você ama azul. Viu, ela estava de azul.

-- Seu... Seu idiota. O que você escreveu para ela... O que... Ah meu Deus. Você não pensa antes de fazer coisas assim Emmett? Que droga!

Quando ele ia responder e eu sair, o professor chegou, nos fazendo permanecer em silêncio, para a sorte do Emmett.

* * *

As aulas se arrastaram, no primeiro intervalo que tive chance eu saí da sala e liguei para a Anne, disse que falaria com Edward Cullen e por isso só falaria com eles mais tarde.

Estava ansiosa, com medo e outros inúmeros sentimentos. Edward era alguém que nunca imaginei encontrar. Era alguém para amar e eu nunca me imaginei fazendo isso. Seria estranho e ao mesmo tempo agradável.

Ele tinha uma família meio aloprada, mas nem tudo é perfeito, então estaria tudo bem. Mas ele teria que ter paciência comigo. Eu não era o tipo de garota 'perfeitinha' eu tinha muitos problemas e não mudaria só para agradar ele ou quem quer que fosse.

Voltei para minhas aulas e aguardei impaciente pelo fim delas. Queria acabar logo com isso, antes que enlouquecesse.

* * *

Quando as aulas acabaram, eu tentei me mostrar o mais indiferente possível, passei pelos meus irmãos em um dos corredores e Alice me abraçou, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Apesar de confiar muito nela, isso não havia me tranqüilizado. Será que tudo ficaria bem mesmo?

Será que Bella aceitaria nos dar uma chance? E quando ela descobrisse a verdade sobre nós?

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento, a vi encostada em meu carro, era uma cena que eu poderia me acostumar com certeza.

Fui até lá, do modo mais tranqüilo que pude e durante o caminho percebi que muitos estavam curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. O que eu e Bella teríamos e tudo mais. Mas nada disso me importava.

Me aproximei e abri a porta do carona para ela, que em silencio entrou prontamente, ao contrário daquele dia da chuva.

Sorri e dei a volta, entrando no carro e saindo de lá o mais rápido possível, tudo que menos precisávamos era de uma platéia neste momento.

Esse seria um momento decisivo e só nosso. Seu Charlie, meus irmãos, e muito menos sem a cidade inteira ao redor.

* * *

Enquanto estávamos na estrada, olhei para o rádio significativamente e pelo jeito ele percebeu meu olhar, já que no instante seguinte ele o ligou.

Eu ri quando começou a tocar Debussy, não que eu não gostasse, muito pelo contrário, mas é que eu me lembrei de Emmett e isso sim era engraçado. Quer dizer, pelo jeito o irmão dele me deu preciosas dicas a seu respeito. Precisaria agradecê-lo mais tarde.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos perto da floresta e pelo que percebi, Edward tinha intenções de entrar lá. E meio que vendo meu olhar um tanto assustado, pelo local onde estávamos e tudo mais, ele logo tratou de me acalmar.

-- Tem uma clareira aqui perto, será um bom lugar para conversarmos sem a cidade inteira querendo saber o que falamos... – e então ele me deu um sorriso maravilhoso que prontamente me acalmou. Talvez tudo desse certo, afinal.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ok, desculpem a demora, mas quem disse que faculdade era fácil não sabia o que dizia. E olha que maravilha, como diz minha professora __**"A graduação é só o começo, depois vocês ainda tem 1 anos de pós, 2 anos de mestrado, 4 anos de doutorado e mais um ano de pós-doutorado" **__É claro que nem todo mundo vai fazer essas coisas todas e é claro que esses períodos são os mínimos, eles podem ser maiores. Legal! Vamos morrer estudando! Mas sempre se arruma tempo para escrever, nem que demore um pouquinho._

_Acho que andaram aparecendo leitoras novas, aliás, tenho certeza. Muitoooo obrigada a todo mundo! E Uouuu, 52 comentários? Achei que nem chegaria aos 50. Isso está bom! Mas continuem, continuem comentando! _

_Desculpe qualquer erro idiota, ou qualquer idiotice ao longo do caminho..._

_Vejo vocês em breve! (vou tentar escrever outro amanhã)_


	12. Conversando com um vampiro

__

_**N/A: **O feriadão foi bom?_

_Vejo você no final!_

_Boa leitura!

* * *

_

Estávamos na clareira, nos encarando de forma direta, sem desviarmos o olhar por um segundo sequer, parecíamos em uma batalha, que na verdade era interna e pessoal.

Alice tinha me garantido que teríamos umas duas horas antes de mais uma rodada de chuva e que nesse tempo eu teria que ser sincero com ela, inclusive contando-lhe o que somos e isso me assustava. Não saberia dizer como ela reagiria, mas Alice me garantiu que ela reagiria melhor do que esperava, se bem que qualquer reação seria melhor do que eu estava esperando.

-- Bella, eu nem sei por onde começar e...

-- Então deixe que eu comece. – Ela disse me interrompendo rapidamente. E eu apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça...

* * *

-- Eu sei que eu sou uma idiota e tudo mais, mas para mim é difícil ser 'normal', quero dizer, eu cresci com essa Idea em minha mente e até então estava funcionando, mas você chegou e bagunçou tudo, eu não sei mais o que fazer... Eu nem sei mais o que eu quero Edward. Você me entende? Entende porque é tão difícil pra mim?

-- Eu entendo Bella, mas tudo que eu peço é uma chance de me aproximar de você... Que você deixe as pessoas se aproximarem aos poucos... Mas neste momento, se você me deixar me aproximar já está bom pra mim. Depois podemos juntos ir melhorando isso.

-- Eu sei, mas eu não sei se consigo ir em um ritmo que agrade todos ao meu redor. Eu passei muito tempo assim e não quero mudar de uma hora para outra. Aliás nem quero mudar tudo que há em mim...

-- Nem nós queremos isso, mas você tem que entender Bella, esse seu jeito mata não só você, mas todos que te querem bem. – Ele disse me olhando de uma maneira profunda.

-- Se você tiver paciência comigo e me ajudar, talvez eu consiga. – disse sorrindo timidamente.

-- Claro que terei paciência com você e irei te ajudar. Você é parte da minha vida Bella, desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez. – Então ele simplesmente me abraçou e ficamos assim por alguns minutos, só curtindo o momento.

* * *

Essa havia sido a parte mais fácil, quer dizer. Era natural falarmos sobre isso e sobre ela aceitar minha ajuda, mas como contaria para ela o monstro que sou?

-- Tem outra coisa que eu queria lhe contar Bella. – Eu disse receoso nos separando suavemente...

-- O que pode ser pior do que esse meio jeito? – Ela brincou tentando se aproximar novamente...

-- Não brinque com isso. É sério... – Eu disse começando a andar de um lado pro outro.

-- Edward, o que há? Eu não entendo... – A olhei e ela estava realmente confusa.

-- Você não percebeu que sou diferente, Isabella? – eu estava realmente irritado. – Que sou frio, forte, amo velocidade, que não como e diversas outras coisas?

-- Ahhh... Isso... Percebi sim, mas em que isso deveria me preocupar? – Ela disse parecendo sinceramente despreocupada com este fato...

-- Bella, eu sou um...

-- Eu sei o que você é Edward! – Ela me interrompeu novamente.

-- Sabe? Então o que sou? E como sabe?

-- Você é um vampiro... E eu sei porque John também é um.

-- Eu... Eu não sabia que ele tinha te contado sobre nós. – Alice não tinha me falado nada sobre isso. Aquela baixinha me pagaria.

-- E ele não me falou. Eu apenas... Descobri... Mas isso nunca me importou realmente. Quer dizer, ele nunca fez mal a ninguém e tudo mais.

-- Então você não se importa com o que sou?

-- E o que você é Edward? Pra mim, você é apenas aquele que de alguma forma mexeu com minha vida e pode me salvar. – Eu a abracei de forma agradecida e beijei o topo de sua cabeça de forma carinhosa. Tudo deu certo, Alice estava certa. Tudo saiu melhor do que eu esperava. Muito melhor.

* * *

Ficamos um longo tempo abraçados, curtindo a sensação e apenas isso...

De repente Edward apenas disse que tínhamos que ir, e foi o tempo exato para chegarmos no carro que a chuva desabou.

-- Então, como será agora? – Eu perguntei indecisa.

-- Eu estava pensando em começar te dando uma carona para o colégio, todos os dias. E claro, passarmos mais tempo conversando. Gostaria que você me contasse um pouco mais sobre você, se não se importar é claro.

-- Por mim tudo bem. Mas o que somos Edward? Eu nunca tive nada assim e nem senti algo assim, então é tudo confuso...

-- Calma minha Bella, por enquanto vamos só deixar as coisas acontecerem. Tudo tem seu tempo certo... – Ele fez uma pausa e sorrio. – Seus amigos já estão na sua casa e estão impacientes e curiosos. Vamos dar a eles mais um motivo para curiosidade.

-- Mais um motivo? Qual? – Ele nada respondeu e apenas continuou dirigindo.

Quando paramos em frente a minha casa, ele desceu rapidamente e abriu a porta pra mim, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro.

-- Amanhã cedo eu te pego aqui. – Ele sussurrou enquanto me abraçava.

-- Tudo bem. – eu concordei desnorteada demais para acrescentar qualquer coisa.

-- Se cuida Bella. Te vejo logo.

-- Por favor, não me deixe – eu falei rapidamente.

-- Eu não vou. Deixe sua janela aberta. De noite eu venho conversar com você, minha querida.

-- Ok. – eu disse e não tive tempo para acrescentar mais nada, pois ele colocou nossos lábios em um beijo rápido, mas maravilhoso.

E então se afastou, rápido demais pro meu gosto e foi embora, me deixando parada ali por mais alguns segundos, em um transe que era normal quando estava com ele...

-- Ei Bella adormecida, vai ficar sonhando com o príncipe por muito tempo? Vai pegar um resfriado se continuar nessa chuva.

Balancei minha cabeça, enquanto entrava em casa e era recebida pelos dois seres curiosos que se autonomeavam meus amigos.

-- E então B. ele beija bem? – perguntou Anne com um sorriso sacana.

-- Bem até demais. Mas só eu terei certeza disso. – eu respondi enquanto subia para me trocar.

* * *

__

**N/A: **Mais uma vez, desculpem qualquer erro. O capítulo foi razoável?

John vampiro... Bella observadora... Ed fofo?

Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando isso aqui.

Continuem comentando. Até logo!


	13. As coisas mudam novamente

_**N/A: **Sinto muito pela demora. Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês..._

_Vemos-nos no final._

_Boa leitura..._

* * *

Passamos a tarde toda rindo, ensaiando e torcendo para que arrumássemos um show logo. Estávamos entediados por ficarmos tanto tempo assim sem tocar em um lugar...

Tocar e compor era minha paixão e ninguém mais duvidava disso. Enquanto conversávamos sobre futilidades eu peguei o violão e comecei a dedilhar uma música que tinha escutado por acaso.

_**Será que a sorte virá num realejo?  
Trazendo o pão da manhã  
A faca e o queijo  
Ou talvez... Um beijo teu  
Que me empreste a alegria... Que me faça juntar  
Todo resto do dia... meu café, meu jantar  
Meu mundo inteiro  
Que é tão fácil de enxergar... E chegar...**_

Anne olhou pra mim sorrindo e logo começou a seguir o ritmo... Ela sabia que eu estava mudando. Que Edward estava me fazendo bem e que neste momento eu cantava pra ele, do fundo de minha alma...

_**Nenhum medo que possa enfrentar  
Nem segredo que possa contar**_

_**Enquanto é tão cedo  
Tão cedo...**_

John me olhou de forma compreensiva, ele sabia dos meus medos e entedia que eu achava que tudo estava indo rápido demais, que ainda era cedo demais...

_**Enquanto for... um berço meu  
Enquanto for... um terço meu  
Serás vida... bem vinda  
Serás viva... bem viva  
Em mim...**_

Olhei pela janela, vendo que a chuva voltava a cair, o que já era esperado por ser Forks. Mas a chuva, o frio, isso me lembrava ele e eu, por algum motivo, começava a gostar disso que estava sentindo...

A noite ele estaria de volta e então poderiamos conversar mais um pouco. Talvez entender tudo isso...

_**Será que a noite virá num vilarejo  
vejo a ponte que levará ao que desejo  
admiro o que há de lindo e o que há de ser... você...**_

Terminei a música sorrindo e nesse mesmo momento bateram na porta e John que já estava de pé foi quem atendeu. Eu não entendi nada, até conseguir perceber que o ser que pulou em cima do John era a Alice Cullen, a anã perigosa.

Só então liguei os pontos, claro que era por dividirem a mesma condição que eles se conheciam. Afinal foram muitos anos e isso é tempo suficiente para se conhecer muita gente.

-- Ei Bella, aí está você. – ela disse vindo em minha direção e me dando um abraço também. – Queria só te dar um presente. Talvez você goste, aliás, você vai gostar e o presente é do Edward. – Ela então me entregou um cd e eu vi que era de uma banda desconhecida. Mas, se Edward gostava deveria ser realmente bom. Ela se virou pra Anne e sorriu.

-- Bom ver você Anne, que tal irmos fazer compras qualquer dia desses? Bella, Rose e nós duas? Um dia das garotas, hein?

Minha amiga traira riu e concordou prontamente. Apesar de meio rebelde, Anne tinha seu lado princesa e adorava uma compra no shopping...

O resto da tarde passou mais animado ainda com Alice presente, mas um pouco antes de Charlie chegar Alice foi embora e com isso Anne e John também foram. Maravilha, me abandonaram com o chefe de polícia, grandes amigos, pior que a bagunça ficou por minha conta.

* * *

Charlie não pegava no meu pé, o que me permitiu fazer uma janta simples, comer e subir sem maiores questionamentos. Ainda bem...

No meu quarto fiquei pensando em tudo que vinha acontecendo e não notei quando Edward entrou no quarto hesitante.

-- Edward, o que houve? – Eu fui me aproximando lentamente.

-- Não foi nada Bella, eu só vim me despedir. – Ele nem tinha coragem de me encarar. Como assim se despedir? Ele disse que não me deixaria...

-- Como assim? Edward, você disse que não me abandonaria e na primeira oportunidade você vai embora e me deixa? O que houve?

-- Você não entenderia Bella, só posso te garantir que é pro seu bem. Os outros ficaram aqui para te ajudar, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu... Será melhor assim, querida. Será melhor...

-- Melhor pra quem? Pra você, só se for. Eu te odeio por fazer isso, Edward Cullen...

-- Não pense que é fácil pra mim te deixar assim, Isabella, eu só...

-- Só o que? – eu já estava exaltada... – Só que é engraçado se divertir com a idiota aqui? Quer saber, some daqui Cullen, vai logo, pra onde quer que você vai e me esquece. – Me virei para não ter que encará-lo.

-- Eu sinto muito Bella, talvez um dia você entenda. – Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, o último abraço... – Eu, bem... Vou embora. Fique bem...

Quando olhei para onde ele estava segundos atrás, ele já tinha ido. Então fiz a única coisa que poderia, mas que ao mesmo tempo tinha jurado nunca mais fazer... Eu chorei de ódio por ele me abandonar, de medo por estar sem ele...

O que aconteceria agora? Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, Alice entrou pela janela assim como seu irmão tinha feito a pouco e me ergueu, me levando até a cama e fazendo uma vigília silenciosa até eu pegar no sono.

* * *

A noite havia sido agitada, muitas vezes eu acordei gritando e sempre encontrava Alice no quarto, me olhando de maneira protetora, mas eu apesar de agradecer todo cuidado, preferia que fosse seu irmão, mas ele havia me abandonado. Me largado como um fardo pros seus irmãos.

Alice já tinha saído quando acordei. Provavelmente viu que eu acordaria a questionando sobre o que houve para ele partir assim e se foi. É claro que deixou um bilhete, falando que nos veríamos e breve e tudo mais, porém isso não foi o suficiente para me acalmar.

* * *

_Na casa dos Cullen..._

-- Alice, você acha que a Bella ficará bem, com essa idiotice do Edward? – Emmett perguntava pela quinta vez, de maneira inquieta.

-- Eu já disse que não acho que ela ficará bem, Emm. E já disse também que ela precisará de nós. Agora pare de me irritar e vá jogar vídeo-game. Hoje não vamos à escola, preciso conversar com Carlisle. Eles já sabem da partida do Edward, mas isso não os impedirá de vir ver Bella. – Alice disse suspirando.

-- Tem certeza que não tem como tirar ela daqui? Quer dizer, o que Aro pode querer com Bella? – Jasper perguntou se aproximando lentamente.

-- Ele quer usá-la como isca para levar Edward para a Itália. Mas quando descobrir os poderes de Bella, ele irá querer muito mais. Edward fez a opção errada ao deixar Bella, mas ninguém iria convencê-lo do contrário. O jeito será esperar... – Depois disso, Alice saiu para conversar com Carlisle e deixou os rapazes perdidos em seus pensamentos.

* * *

_**N/A:** Confuso? Risos... Aro descobre os sentimentos de Edward e por isso vai tentar usar Bella para levá-lo pro lado 'negro da força'... Risos..._

_Ok povoooo. Estou assim, como posso dizer, sem tempo. Mil perdões. Zilhões de trabalhos. Hoje que tive uma folga, isso porque venho ficando até 01:40 da manhã fazendo trabalho, então adiantei os que tinha pra essa semana. Os outros têm um prazo maior, então tenho mais tempo para escrever aqui._

_Bom, ruim? Médio? Risos..._

_A música do começo é Realejo do Teatro Mágico. Vale a pena, pra quem não conhece..._

_Beijos. Até mais..._


	14. Nota da que vos escreve

**N/A: _Tem alguém curioso pra saber o que fez Edward partir assim? Risos..._**

_**Caso vocês estejam curiosas... Vamos fazer assim, mandem um comentário, falando se querem ou não um capítulo com o ponto de vista do Ed-fofo-Cullen, sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia pra ele sair correndo, mesmo a Alice não achando certo. Que tal?**_

_**Risos... Espero a opinião de vocês, hein...**_

_**Então, que rumo tomar?...**_

**Ed-fofo-Cullen **_**nos mostra porque saiu correndo como um idiota.**_

_**Ou...**_

_**Seguimos com **_**Bella-abandonada-Swan**_**?**_

**_Beijos! E até mais..._**


	15. POV ED

_**N/A:** Um pequeno. Pequeno mesmo capitulo sobre o que fez Ed-idiota-Cullen correr para longe da Bella... _

_Quem não quiser ficar sabendo e quiser se manter no suspense eu indico pular diretamente para o próximo, que já está 'no ar' e que tem Bella cantando... Risos..._  
_Quem quiser ler, antes de me acusarem por estar pequeno, lembrem-se que é uma rápida explicação sobre o porquê dele ter fugido... Risos..._

_Vejo vocês no final?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Realmente quer saber o que fez Edward abandonar Forks?_

_Depois não vale querer bater no pobrezinho..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Bella, Isabella Swan. Esse nome dizia inúmeras coisas que nem poderia descrever...

Estava conseguindo me aproximar dela e fazê-la se abrir pro mundo e tudo de bom que há nele.

Depois que a deixei em casa dizendo que voltaria a noite, eu fui para casa mais animado que normalmente, a Bella me completava e isso era maravilhoso...

Mal estacionei o volvo na frente de casa e Alice já estava ao meu lado, como um olhar assustado e em sua mente eu podia ver o que a deixara naquele estado. A visão era perturbante e até mesmo repugnante.

Os Volturi, de alguma maneira que eu desconheço, haviam descoberto o que eu sentia por Bella e tentaria usar isso para me 'levarem' pro clã deles, e quem sabe até tentar conseguir o apoio dos outros Cullen em especial de Alice e Jasper que também tinha poderes que interessava a eles.

As coisas que eles fariam com Bella eram cruéis até mesmo pro nível deles e quando eles descobrissem que mesmo sendo humana ela possuía grandes poderes, eles iriam querer que ela pertencesse ao clã deles. E isso seria a sentença dela para se tornar uma de nós e isso eu não aceitaria.

Comecei a bolar mil planos em minha mente, cada vez mais rápido tentava encontrar uma saída e a única que vi naquele instante foi fugir. Talvez se eu fosse embora, eles acreditariam que ela não era nada pra mim e desviariam sua rota. Viriam atrás de mim e deixariam Bella em paz. Isso possivelmente daria certo então teria que sair de Forks o mais rápido possível.

-- Edward, seu idiota, isso não dará certo. Você não pode largar Bella, Você...

-- Claro que dará, vou preparar tudo, à noite me despeço dela e vou...

-- Eu estou dizendo seu idiota, argh... Por que ninguém nunca me dá credito ainda? Eu já mostrei que estava certa em diversas situações antes. Que coisa chata. Edward me escute, será pior e...

Não queria saber, estava decidido a tentar salvar Bella, independente do preço a ser pago.

Corri até meu 'quarto', arrumei algumas coisas e liguei para os Denali... Iria até o Alaska e depois me decidiria sobre qual rumo tomar. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa, sair de Forks o mais rápido possível, para assim tentar atrair os Volturi, sem que eles chegassem até Bella...

* * *

Os Denali disseram que tudo bem eu ficar um tempo com eles, mesmo eu tendo explicado que Aro estava atrás de mim. Então fui falar com Carlisle e depois iria me despedir de Bella... Minha Bella...

* * *

-- Carlisle, com licença... – Disse batendo na porta...

-- Entre, filho. Alice me contou o que está acontecendo. E devo concordar com ela, Edward. Isso não funcionará. Você só estará deixando Bella mais desprotegida aqui sem você.

-- Não pai, isso irá desviar a atenção deles. Eu sei que funcionará. TEM QUE FUNCIONAR. – eu estava realmente nervoso com a possibilidade deles machucarem Bella.

-- Bom Edward. Faça o que achar melhor, meu filho. Nada do que dissermos irá mudar seus planos pelo que posso ver. Está decidido, então faça. Mas qualquer coisa você sabe que estaremos de braços abertos para te receber de volta, não é?

-- Eu sei, Carlisle. Obrigado por isso. Vou me despedir de Bella enquanto isso. Alice deve estar com ela agora. Espero que ela aceite bem o que vou fazer.

-- Vá filho. E cuide-se!

A despedida com Bella foi pior do que pensava eu vi que a machuquei, mas seria o melhor. Ela logo se recuperaria e os Volturi não irão atrás dela. Era doloroso ter que deixá-la, mas confiava em meus irmãos para ajudá-la. Tudo daria certo no final...

* * *

_**N/A: **Quem nunca errou em uma escolha por amor? Para tentar fazer o melhor pro outro? Ed é vampiro, mas também erra minha gente._

_Continuem acompanhando e comentem!_


	16. NOBODY KNOWS

**N/A:**

_Eu AMO musica e esse capítulo é bem musical, a primeira música que eu coloco apenas um trecho é predictable do Good Charlotte, já a segunda é uma da Pink que eu amo muito e recomendo que escutem essa música. É adorável... Rsrs... - http:// www. youtube. com /watch? v=PfX2MGN05BQ&feature=related – Só retirem os espaços...)_

_Talvez não agrade, o capítulo, ou as músicas. Talvez agrade mais ou menos. Vejo vocês lá no final..._

_Boa leitura._

* * *

Resolvi não ir à escola, se Edward me queria longe, ele me teria. E a família dele não seria obrigada a bancar a escolta. Iria me virar e para começar, tiraria o dia pra correr atrás das coisas da banda. Um bom show iria aliviar o que estava sentindo.

Olhei em volta e respirei fundo... Fui até a janela e percebi que a viatura de Charlie já não estava mais lá, provavelmente ele se lembrou que eu havia dito que tinha conseguido carona e agradeci por isso. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e saí, o dia seria cheio e era isso mesmo que eu estava precisando...

Fui andando sem muito rumo, Forks era pequena e isso complicaria. Resolvi ir para Port Angeles lá deveria ter algum bar bacana para tocarmos, mas infelizmente nesse momento eu dependeria do bom e velho ônibus para chegar lá. Talvez devesse também procurar um carro em conta pra mim, isso facilitaria muito...

* * *

Ok, Port Angeles também não era nenhuma sétima maravilha, mas eu encontrei um lugar bacana para tocarmos, era um velho pub que tinha show ao vivo às vezes, o cachê não era lá aquelas coisas, mas isso ajudaria na nossa divulgação por aqui.

Liguei pra Anne e pro John, avisando eles que teríamos um show naquela noite, aliás, eu nem voltaria para Forks, pedi também que levassem minha guitarra, seria fácil pro J. subir até meu quarto sem Charlie notar...

Anoiteceu rapidamente... Tudo parecia passar de forma distorcida por mim desde que Edw... Desde que Cullen me deixou sozinha novamente, A. e J. não demoraram muito depois que liguei para eles, aparentemente eles pegaram uma carona, eu só não tinha descoberto ainda com quem. Nós fizemos uma seleção de apenas quatro músicas, eu disse que queria tocar uma que havia composto hoje e eles aceitaram, aparentemente confiando em meu 'talento' musical. Eu só precisaria do piano que tinha no pub, mas o dono disse que não seria problema usá-lo...

Quando a noite caiu, o local foi lotando, aparentemente meus dois amigos haviam feito uma pequena propaganda em Forks, já que muitos que estava ali eram de lá. Pude inclusive, antes de começar o show, ver os Cullen, sentados em um canto afastado.

Alice me olhava de maneira triste, provavelmente já sabendo quais rumos eu tomaria, talvez isso a decepcionasse, mas era algo que eu iria fazer.

Dei mais uma olhada em volta, talvez ainda tendo a tola esperança de que ele estivesse ali. Mas pude perceber que não...

O show correu maravilhosamente bem, todos gostaram do som, até a quarta música. Ela era mais pesada e a letra totalmente depressiva e isso gerou a saída de Rosalie e de Jasper do local, aparentemente eles sentiram a facada que era pro seu 'irmão'.

**Everywhere I go**

_Todo lugar que eu vou_

**Everyone I meet**

_Toda pessoa que eu conheço_

**Every time I try to fall in love**

_Toda vez que eu tentar me apaixonar_

**They all want to know why I'm so broken**

_Todos vão querer saber porque estou tão quebrado_

**Why am I so cold**

_Porque eu sou tão frio_

**Why I'm so hard inside.**

_Porque eu sou tão duro por dentro_

**Why am I scared**

_Porque eu estou tão assustado_

**What am I afraid of**

_Do que eu tenho medo_

**I don't even know**

_Eu nem mesmo sei_

**This story's never had an end**

_Essa história nunca teve um fim_

**I've been waiting**

_Eu tenho esperado_

**I've been searching**

_Eu tenho procurado_

**I've been hoping**

_Eu tenho torcido_

**I've been dreaming you would come back**

_Eu tenho sonhado com a sua volta_

**But i know the ending of this story**

_Porém eu sei o fim dessa história_

**You're never coming back**

_Você nunca vai voltar_

**Never...Never...Never...Never....Never...Never...Never...Never...Never...**

_Nunca...Nunca... Nunca... Nunca... Nunca..._

Após esse trecho vi que muitos dos que me conheciam, talvez tenham entendido uma parte de quem eu sou, talvez tenham apenas ficado mais confusos. Alice com certeza entendeu. Emmett já parecia meio alienado ali, literalmente boiando e só quando Alice falou algo, ele finalmente entendeu o que me fez sorrir levemente...

Agora havia chegado a hora. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos e de alguma maneira soube que Edward ficaria sabendo de tudo que aconteceu e inclusive da escolha musical da noite, mas resolvi não me preocupar com isso. Ele foi embora não é? Que vai para o quinto dos infernos e me deixe em paz, vivendo do jeito que eu vivia antes...

Caminhei lentamente até o piano e sentei, respirando fundo uma ultima vez antes do gran finale...

Anne e John passaram por mim sorrindo de forma animadora, demonstrando que estariam comigo, independente de tudo...

Olhei para a mesa dos Cullen e percebi que Jasper e Rosalie já haviam voltado e principalmente ela me olhava de maneira fria. Grande coisa, loira oxigenada, vampira metida à modelo, hum...

Olhei pro piano e fechei meus olhos... Quando tornei a abri-los foi para olhar os papeis em minha frente e começar a tocar...

**Nobody knows**

_Ninguém sabe_

**Nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry**

_Ninguém sabe, apenas eu, que eu choro de vez em quando_

**If I could pretend that I'm asleep**

_Se eu pudesse fingir que eu estou adormecida_

**When my tears start to fall**

_Quando as minhas lágrimas começam a cair_

**I peak out from behind these walls**

_Eu espio o que há por trás dessas paredes_

**I think nobody knows**

_Eu penso que ninguém sabe_

**Nobody knows, no**

_Ninguém sabe, não_

Eu nunca aceitei realmente quem eu era, mas ser assim era mais fácil que tentar lutar por uma felicidade que nunca acreditei existir. E isso me causava dor. Quantas vezes eu chorava durante as madrugadas, por não ter meu pai por perto, por não ter o amor e o apoio de Renee... Por não ser como todos desejavam, por não servir de exemplo pra ninguém. Mas ser como eu era, me causava menos dor do que as decepções que a vida com certeza me causaria.

**Nobody likes**

_Ninguém gosta_

**Nobody likes to lose their inner voice**

_Ninguém gosta de perder a voz interior_

**The one I used to hear before my life**

_A que eu usava antes para ouvir sobre minha vida_

**Made a choice**

_Faço uma escolha_

**But I think nobody knows**

_Mas eu penso, ninguém sabe_

**No, no**

_Não, não_

**Nobody knows, no**

_Ninguém sabe, não_

Eu havia encontrado em Edward minha paz e voz interior. Meu caminho. Meu porto seguro. Apesar de conhece-lo a tão pouco tempo, havia algo nele que me fazia querer lutar por algo melhor. Por um 'eu' melhor.

**Baby**

_Baby_

**Oh, the secret's safe with me**

_Oh o segredo está seguro comigo_

**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**

_Não há nenhum lugar do mundo que eu pudesse ser_

**And baby, don't it feel like I'm all alone**

_E baby não sinta como se eu estivesse totalmente só_

**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**

_Quem vai estar lá depois que o último anjo voar_

**And I've lost my way back home**

_E eu me perdi do caminho de casa_

**I think nobody knows, no**

_Eu penso, ninguém sabe, não_

**I said nobody knows**

_Eu disse, ninguém sabe_

Saber o que ele era, sobre ser um vampiro, isso não mudava o que eu sentia quanto a ele. Talvez até me trouxesse mais certeza de que estaria bem, pois ele poderai me proteger de tudo, até de mim mesma. Mas ele foi embora e me deixou mais uma vez sem rumo. Sem saber como seguir.

**Nobody cares**

_Ninguém se preocupa_

**It's win or lose, not how you play the game**

_Isto é ganhar ou perder, não como você joga o jogo_

**And the road to darkness has a way**

_E a estrada para a escuridão tem um caminho_

**Of always knowing my name**

_E sempre sabe meu nome_

**But I think nobody knows**

_Mas eu penso, ninguém sabe_

**No, no**

_Não, não_

**Nobody knows, no, no, no, no**

_Ninguém sabe, não, não, não, não_

Não queria preocupar ninguém, então seria mais fácil mais uma vez me perder em minha própria escuridão. Nada importava, a não ser que eu quebrasse as regras do jogo.

**Tomorrow I'll be there, my friend**

_Amanhã eu serei o seu amigo_

**I'll wake up and start all over again**

_Eu acordarei e começarei tudo de novo_

**When everybody else is gone**

_Quando todo mundo tiver ido_

**No, no, no**

_Não, não, não_

Eu recomeçaria de onde parei. De onde parei antes de Edward entrar na minha vida. Começarei do mesmo local e será como se todos tivessem ido embora, definitivamente.

**Nobody knows**

_Ninguém sabe_

**Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart**

_Ninguém sabe o ritmo do meu coração_

**The way I do when I'm lying in the dark**

_O que eu faço quando estou mentindo na escuridão_

**And the world is asleep**

_E o mundo está adormecido_

**I think nobody knows**

_Eu penso, ninguém sabe_

**Nobody knows**

_Ninguém sabe_

**Nobody knows but me**

_Ninguém sabe, apenas eu_

**Me**

_Eu_

Quando terminei de tocar, a melodia ainda envolvia minha alma, eu estava sem forças para continuar, algo estava totalmente destruido dentro de mim, eu estava sozinha novamente e singuém deveria saber o quanto isso me afetava, mas meus amigos sabiam e enquanto todos aplaudiam, John e Anne subiram novamente no palco improvisado para me ajudarem...

Olhei para a mesa dos Cullen e só os achei perto da saida já. Alice me lançou um último olhar e partiu junto com os demais. Ela sabia que eu precisaria de espaço e ao que tudo indicava iria respeita-lo sem maiores discussoes.

Recebemos junto com nosso pagamento pela noite, um pedido para novas apresentações que prontamente aceitamos...

John conseguiu achar um táxi que nos levasse até Forks e quando chegamos lá vimos Charlie com alguns policiais aparentemente nos esperando, já na entrada da cidade. Sabia que havia me colocado em encrenca, mas eu precisava disso. Desci do carro e nem me despedi dos meus amigos que foram embora na mesma hora. Charlie me olhava furioso, mas quando ele me olhou nos olhos aparentemente notou meu estado interior...

Ele só me abraçou e me levou pra casa, prometendo que tudo ficaria bem...

Me colocou na cama, me cobrindo e me dando um beijo de boa noite, isso era estranho pra ele, mas era bom saber que meu pai me entendia a final...

Ter aceitado Edward e depois ele ter me abandonado foi pior do que nunca te-lo aceitado. Eu estava mais quebrada por dentro do que propriamente revoltada. Mas o que me quebrava mais era saber que eu o amava e que apesar de tudo, continuaria amando...

* * *

_**N/A:** Bom?_

_Continuem acompanhando... _

_E comentem por favor..._

_Ps. Desculpem qualquer erro..._


	17. Sóbria na própria dor

_**N/A: **Demorei muito?_

_Vejo vocês no final._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Os dias foram se passando... Insuportáveis...

Os meses passando lentamente pela janela do meu quarto... Eu com toda certeza, iria reprovar aquele ano. Charlie já não sabia o que fazer...

Eu finalmente tinha deixado de viver e apenas sobrevivia...

Anne e John foram embora há algum tempo... Eles bem que tentaram ficar, mas eu os mandei embora, disse que queria seguir sozinha...

Os Cullen ainda ligavam e vinham até aqui para conversar com Charlie sobre mim, mas eu nunca os atendia. Pela janela via Emmett ou Alice saindo de cabeça baixa e os via também lançar um último olhar pra janela do meu quarto... Às vezes quem aparecia era Jasper, mas ele era o que saia mais triste, talvez por 'sentir' minhas emoções... Talvez por que isso machucava Alice também, eu não saberia dizer.

Às vezes acho que se ele voltasse talvez isso me trouxesse de volta. Mas como tê-lo de volta se nunca o tive e se ele não me quer em sua existência?

**And I don't know**

_E eu não sei_

**This could break my heart or save me**

_Isso pode partir meu coração ou me salvar_

**Nothing's real**

_Nada é real_

**Until you let go completely**

_Até você deixar isso completamente_

**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving**

_Então aqui vou eu com todos os pensamentos que venho guardando_

**So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**

_Então aqui vou eu com todos os meus medos pesando em mim_

Faziam o que? Três meses que ele havia partido daquele jeito estúpido? Três meses que eu não dormia direito, sempre acordando assustada? Três meses que eu não tinha uma notícia dele e isso vinha me matando... Três meses sóbria em minha própria dor...

**Three months and I'm still sober**

_Três meses e eu continuo sóbria_

**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**

_Cortei todas as minhas ervas daninhas mas mantive as flores_

**But I know it's never really over**

_Mas eu sei isso nunca vai acabar realmente_

O que poderia ser mais estupido além de ter se apaixonado por alguém que não te quer e que você mal conhecia? Só se esse alguém fosse um vampiro que te seduzisse a todo instante e que simplesmente te abandonasse quando te fez se apaixonar...

Era doloroso saber que tudo que eu mais desejava naquele momento era tê-lo aqui novamente e que isso poderia nunca acontecer.

Charlie vinha me pressionando e disse que me mandaria para a casa de Renee, mas isso eu não queria, de jeito nenhum. Forks era o único lugar que eu deveria estar e já que ele levou me coração, deveria esperar para o caso de um dia ele resolver devolvê-lo.

**Wake up**

_Acorde_

**Three months and I'm still standing here**

_Três meses e eu continuo aqui_

**Three months and I'm getting better year**

_Três meses e eu estou melhorando_

**Three months and I still am**

_Três meses e eu continuo sendo_

**Three months and it's still harder now**

_Três meses e isso está ainda mais difícil agora_

**Three months I've been living here without you now**

_Três meses e eu estive vivendo aqui sem você agora_

**Three months yeah, three months**

_Três meses yeah, três meses_

**Three months and I'm still breathing**

_Três meses e eu continuo respirando_

**Three months and I still remember it**

_Três meses e eu ainda lembro disso_

**Three months and I wake up**

_Três meses e eu acordo_

Talvez eu devesse pedir para que um dos Cullen ou até mesmo John me transformasse. Se eu fosse uma vampira, Edward não teria porque fugir de mim, não é? Tudo seria mais fácil...

Eu acabei dormindo enquanto pensava nisso... Acordei com Alice na minha frente, me observando atentamente.

-- Alice... O que...?

-- Vamos Bella, temos que sair daqui...

-- Por quê? Eu não entendo.

-- Alguns vampiros chegaram à cidade B... Eles estão atrás de você, iremos te tirar da cidade enquanto ainda podemos...

-- Como assim, quem são eles e... O que eles poderiam querer comigo? – Eu estava realmente confusa, enquanto Alice separava algumas coisas minhas e me apressava...

-- São uma 'família' de vampiros que, ao contrário de nós, se alimentam de sangue humano e estão interessados nos poderes de Edward. Ficaram sabendo que ele gosta de você e vão tentar se aproveitar disso... Foi por isso que ele foi embora, pra tentar te proteger... Mas ele é um idiota, eu tinha avisado que não adiantaria... – Enquanto metralhava essas informações, ela me passava um papel e uma caneta para que eu deixasse um bilhete a Charlie... – Vamos Bella, vamos logo...

-- Então você está me falando que o Edward foi embora para tentar me proteger e não porque não gostava de mim? – Eu ainda estava confusa...

-- Exatamente, mas você mesmo sendo humana, irá despertar um enorme interesse nos Volturi, principalmente em Aro, e deixará de ser apenas um meio para atrair Edward e passará a ser um alvo em potencial. Agora vamos... – Ela pegou o bilhete que eu escrevi, dobrou e colocou em cima do meu travesseiro para logo depois correr comigo e com uma pequena bolsa com roupas para a minha 'fuga'...

Logo estávamos na casa dela e nem isso me acalmou, aliás, era a primeira vez que eu via a casa e... Uau... Que casa...

Emmett estava do lado de fora, aparentemente nos esperando e mal esperou eu me situar e já me presenteou com o típico abraço de urso.

-- Bellita... Você está aqui! – Ele riu enquanto me girava e esmagava, devo acrescentar.

-- Não gigante, eu to vindo um pouco depois, você deve me encontrar antes daquela curva ali adiante... – eu brinquei enquanto apontava pra estrada. Mas algo me diz que ele acreditou, porque simplesmente me largou e saiu correndo.

-- Ei, você não ta lá não, Bella... – Ele disse enquanto coçava a cabeça de forma pensativa.

-- Vampiro idiota... – Eu murmurei enquanto via os demais da família saindo apressadamente da casa.

-- Alice, temos que ir agora não é? – perguntou Jasper, enquanto jogava minha bolsa de viagem em um dos carros.

-- Sim, vamos logo. Temos que ir...

-- Sinto muito, querida Alice, mas vocês não vão a lugar algum, não agora... – Disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Carlisle suspirou, enquanto murmurava o nome 'Aro'...

* * *

_**N/A:** Aro, o mala apareceu pessoalmente. E agora?_

_Pessoal, mil perdões, o capítulo estava praticamente pronto e fiquei de terminar quando chegasse da faculdade, porém o frio congelou meus dedos e aparentemente a minha criatividade. Nada muito novo aconteceu nesse capítulo. Mas podemos entender um pouco mais a Bella, talvez._

_Alguém viu o Ed, por aí? Acho que está na hora dele voltar pra história, o que me dizem?_

_Beijos e até a próxima. Continuem acompanhando e comentem._

_Os.: Música **Sober** da **Kelly Clarkson.**_


	18. E no final, a escuridão!

_**N/A:** Demorei muito? _

_Então não vamos demorar mais..._

_Vejo vocês no final..._

_Boa leitura!__Recapitulando... _

* * *

_- Alice, temos que ir agora não é? – perguntou Jasper, enquanto jogava minha bolsa de viagem em um dos carros._

_- Sim, vamos logo. Temos que ir... _

_- Sinto muito, querida Alice, mas vocês não vão a lugar algum, não agora... – Disse uma voz atrás de mim._

_Carlisle suspirou, enquanto murmurava o nome 'Aro'..._

* * *

Instintivamente Emmett se colocou na minha frente de forma protetora, enquanto os demais Cullen se alinhavam formando uma proteção pra mim.

- Vocês acharam mesmo que iriam conseguir escapar? Ora, ora... Acho que essa alimentação de vocês fez muito mal mesmo, não é?

- Aro, não queremos brigar. Por favor... Edward já lhe disse uma vez que não quer se juntar a vocês. Ele nunca aceitou a alimentação comum de um vampiro, você bem sabe... – Disse Carlisle serenamente, enquanto eu tentava me acalmar...

Então esse é o vampiro que Alice disse? Mas ela se referiu a um tipo de clã não é? Onde estariam os demais?

- Carlisle, meu velho, ficamos sabendo de algo, ou melhor, de alguém que poderia nos ajudar a convencer seu 'filho' a se juntar a nós, prometo que cuidarei dele como se fosse meu próprio filho. Agora me deixem ver Isabella...

Eu tremi nas minhas bases, quer dizer. Esse vampiro matava pessoas para se alimentar e óbvio que ele não pretendia me manter viva para atrair Edward. É Isabella Swan, esse é o fim da linha – eu pensei.

Vi mais algumas pessoas se aproximando. Vampiros! E estava claro que não estariam ali para me protegerem. Seus olhos vermelhos eram a prova disso.

- Acho que se lembra de minha guarda pessoal não é Carlisle, agora deixe Isabella conosco. – ele disse irônico enquanto os outros vampiros se alinhavam ao seu lado.

- Você não irá tocar em Isabella, Aro. Sinto muito por ter desperdiçado seu tempo em vir aqui e tudo mais, mas ela está conosco, é praticamente da família. – respondeu Carlisle, enquanto Emmett me segurava fortemente.

- Vamos lá, pessoal. A Bellinha aqui não irá com vocês, então porque não voltam pra Itália? Não queremos que desperdicem mais ainda o tempo de vocês. – Emmett podia ser um idiota às vezes, mas devo confessar que era meu herói em outras tantas.

Pude ver que a jovem vampira que estava ali, estava ficando realmente irritada com isso tudo. Então de repente ela olhou rapidamente para Aro, que acenou positivamente e quando dei por mim Emmett estava caído aos meus pés, se contorcendo em uma dor insuportável.

- Isso Jane, minha querida, mostre-os o quanto é melhor a deixarem vir conosco. Agora, Carlisle, a deixe conosco por bem, ao mais um membro de sua família sofrerá.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, eles tentaram me ajudar, portanto não mereciam sofrer por minha causa. Dei um passo à frente, tomando cuidado para não atingir mais ainda Emmett nesse processo.

- Não Bella! – Alice se encaminhava até mim, quando também caiu. Jasper e Rosalie iam partir pra cima de Jane, mas foram detidos com apenas um olhar de Carlisle.

Eu não sei como, mas naquele momento eu só pensei em uma coisa, fazer a dor dos dois parar e de alguma forma proteger todos eles. E como por um milagre, eles pararam de sofrer e todos ali se entreolharam, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido.

- Jane, Jane... Acho que descobrimos alguém que pode bloqueá-la minha querida! Isabella, minha cara, como você fez isso? Isso é esplendido!

- Eu... Eu... Não sei... Eu só... Pensei e... – eu estava imensamente confusa, quer dizer, Edward havia me dito que não conseguia ler minha mente, mas isso já era muito além...

- Acho que agora temos mais um motivo para levá-la conosco, não é? Você será uma vampira poderosa. E como sabe sobre nós só temos duas escolhas, ou a transformamos ou a matamos!

- Não! Eu já a vi se juntando a nossa família. Iremos transformá-la em breve. Você não pode nos tirar isso Aro. É o destino dela se juntar a nós... – Alice se aproximou rapidamente piscando confiantemente no processo.

- Eu não irei com vocês, sinto muito, mas meu lugar é ao lado dos Cullen. – eu realmente estava mais confiante, isso é bom!

- Ao lado dos Cullen Isabella? Nós podemos te oferecer muito poder pequena, venha conosco e serás grande! – O tal Aro deu um passo em minha direção o que colocou Emmett em alerta novamente.

- Não, eu não vou. Meu lugar é ao lado de Edward e sua família.

- Edward te abandonou, sua tola, venha conosco e a ajudaremos a até mesmo se vingar dele. Claro que será uma grande perda, mas você é mais valiosa...

De repente todos os vampiros presentes pararam em expectativa e eu estava realmente confusa, o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Eu não a abandonei Aro, agora gostaria que fosse embora da casa de minha família e deixasse todos nós em paz... Por favor, é claro.

Edward. Diante de mim. Mais lindo que antes e com uma pitada de sarcasmo extra, devo dizer.

Céus, esse homem tinha um poder enorme sobre mim. Só de vê-lo ali eu já ficava toda boba...

Aro nos olhou, olhou sua guarda e definitivamente me olhou. Ele sabia que eu poderia bloquear os poderes da tal Jane (mas não sabia que eu não sabia como fazer isso). Então resolveu se retirar momentaneamente, como ele mesmo fez questão de frisar.

- Eu vou, mas saibam que isso não ficará assim!

E se retirou rapidamente com os outros... Mas o que eu realmente vi foi Edward se aproximar de mim cauteloso e então eu só vi a escuridão...

* * *

_**N/A:** Bella perdida, pra variar... Risos... _

_Mas o Eddie voltou!_

_Continuem acompanhando e comentando!_


	19. Scappare

**N/A:** _Oiiii pessoas... Tudo bem? Sumi por um tempinho (tempinho? Seiiii...), mas aqui estou..._

_Vamos ao capítulo!_

_Volto no final._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Quando Bella desmaiou, eu me desesperei a pegando rapidamente no colo e olhando para Carlisle em um pedido silencioso de ajuda. Ele logo fez um sinal para que eu a levasse para dentro e foi isso que eu fiz, sendo seguido pela minha família.

A deitei gentilmente no sofá e me afastei um pouco para que Carlisle a examinasse...

Essa situação me deixava realmente nervoso, eu não deveria ter voltado, olha só a confusão que causei, Bella está assim por minha causa e...

- Seu estúpido... – Alice não só disse isso como me deu um tapa no braço. (_foi o lugar mais alto que ela alcançou_)

- O que eu fiz dessa vez, Alice? – eu estava realmente pensando em ir embora novamente e ficar papeando com ela não ajudaria em nada.

- Por que você demorou tanto para voltar, aliás, por que você foi embora? Eu disse que não adiantaria! – ela tentava me alcançar, mas Jasper a tinha abraçado gentilmente.

- Eu sei que não deveria ter ido embora Alice, aliás, eu acho que não deveria ter voltado. Eu não faço bem a Bella, olhe só.

- Ela só desmaiou porque ficou algum tempo sem se alimentar corretamente. – disse Carlisle se aproximando de nós. – Ela ficará bem, desde que fiquemos ao lado dela. Todos, sem exceção. – ele disse seriamente me olhando nos olhos enquanto completava em pensamento. – Principalmente você filho, ela precisa de _você_, agora mais do que nunca.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quando acordei, demorei para perceber onde estava e quem estava ao meu lado, mas quando me toquei que era Edward e que aquele deveria ser o quarto dele, tudo ficou claro. Quer dizer, a visita dos Volturi, a volta dele, meu desmaio... Eu levantei rapidamente, precisava ter certeza que não estava sonhando... Que ele tinha voltado pra ficar...

- Edward... – Eu sussurrei enquanto me aproximava lentamente dele.

- Bella, me deixe falar, por favor... Antes de tudo, me desculpe, por favor, eu achei que te protegeria se estivesse longe... Eu... – Eu rompi o pouco espaço entre nós e o abracei, como se ele fosse meu salva-vidas em pleno oceano.

- Não fale nada Edward, apenas fique comigo... Por favor...

- Ficarei sim Bella, pelo tempo que você me quiser por perto... – Nisso ele me pegou no colo e me deitou novamente em sua cama, sem ao menos perceber adormeci ainda segurando fortemente sua camisa.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Tudo parecia tão certo, que de alguma forma eu me sentia completo por estar novamente em casa com minha família e _ela_. Estava conversando distraidamente com meus irmãos que não percebi quando Bella apareceu na escada.

- Você disse que ficaria comigo... – Olhei assustado para ela, tão linda e tão frágil naquele momento.

- Desculpe Bella, mas também estávamos com saudades desse cabeça dura e o seqüestramos um pouquinho. – Disse Alice indo abraçá-la.

- Tudo bem, Ali. Eu entendo. – Bella sorriu de maneira sincera enquanto abraçava minha irmã.

- Bom, esse papinho melado ta bom, mas... Vamos lá gatinha, joga um pouco de guitar hero comigo? – Emmett disse animadamente já pegando Bella pela mão e a levando até a sala onde o vídeo-game estava.

Emmett era total e insuportavelmente criança em certos momentos, mas devo dizer que nesse momento todos nós rimos dele, ou melhor, rimos com ele...

* * *

Bella POV

Quando acordei e não o vi lá, o desespero me atingiu de forma brusca. Será que ele havia me abandonado de novo?

Ouvi uma risada escandalosa, aparentemente do Emm e isso me tranqüilizou um pouco. Desci as escadas o mais discretamente possível e ele estava tão entretido que aparentemente não me notou.

- Você disse que ficaria comigo... – Ele me olhou de forma assustada, pelo jeito não havia mesmo me notado anteriormente. Sorri internamente por poder surpreendê-lo ao menos uma vez.

_**E' troppo tempo  
Che sto sempre a parlare  
E sento che mi perdo dietro ad un miraggio  
E sono stanco  
Di riuscire a trovare  
Giustificazioni per quello che faccio  
E se ti perdo  
Anche solo un istante  
E' tutto inutile  
Il senso lo dai tu a questa storia  
E se ti guardo negli occhi  
Non mi trovi più**_

Seus olhos dourados ainda tinham um poder inexplicavel sobre mim. Toda vez que olhava neles eu me perdia e isso tinha feito falta, só agora eu percebia que não tinha mais volta, seus olhos me prendiam e toda vez que o olhava, meu coração se perdia no compasso natural.

_**Ci sta un momento  
In cui perdo di vista  
Tutti gli obbiettivi e casco giù  
Non voglio niente  
Solo un po' di silenzio  
Perdermi nel tempo che non c'è più  
E spero sempre  
Che tu riesca a capirmi  
E questa notte c'ho bisogno di tenerti la mano  
E se mi lasci non mi trovi più**_

- Desculpe Bella, mas também estávamos com saudades desse cabeça dura e o seqüestramos um pouquinho. – Disse Alice me abraçando de maneira gentil...

- Tudo bem, Ali. Eu entendo. – Retribui, sorrindo do jeito mais sincero que conseguia naquele momento e a abracei como ela fazia comigo. Mas meus olhos ainda se perdiam no dourado dos olhos _dele_.

_**Scappare  
Senza dire niente  
Piuttosto pensa male di me  
Ho voglia solo di andare  
Via ma non è il caso  
Che adesso te la prendi con me  
Il tempo di pensare  
Tanto ritorno perché il mio posto è qua  
Un giorno per scappare  
Tutto mi torna  
E mi nascondo fino a domani**_

_**Tu non sai il tempo che ci penso**_

O que eu sentia entre aqueles vampiros era inexplicável. Eu sentia uma grande vontade de escapar, mas não por causa do que eles eram e sim por causa do que eu sentia.

- Bom, esse papinho melado ta bom, mas... Vamos lá gatinha, joga um pouco de guitar hero comigo? – Emmett disse animadamente já me arrastando pela casa em direção, ao que eu achava ser o local onde o jogo estava, ele era uma criança, mas era isso que me fazia gostar tanto dele.

_**Oggi che non so che fare  
Libero pure di non pensare a come stare  
Oggi che mi svuoto la testa  
Lascio i miei pensieri di ieri niente fretta  
Oggi so che è solo un momento  
Giusto un po'  
Prendo fiato e poi scendo  
Oggi puoi basta che vuoi  
Fuori dal mondo questa sera siamo noi**_

Aos menos hoje, eu iria esquecer quem eu era, quem eles eram e tudo que havia acontecido. Queria aproveitar esse momento, queria esquecer todo o resto. Eu queria que o mundo explodisse, porque hoje eramos apenas nós, sem qualquer outro problema por perto...

E seria assim, ao menos por hoje.

* * *

**N/A:** _Ok. Milhões de desculpas, mas final de semestre, provas todos os dias e tudo mais, não deu mesmo para escrever isso antes... E eu bem que tentei nessa primeira semana de férias, mas a inspiração sumiu... Eu juro que tentei._

_Boooom, o que devo dizer? Esse capítulo está ruim? É culpa da minha gripe, juro que eu me esforcei (se estiver bom o mérito é **todo meu**... Risos...)_

_(Desculpem e/ou ignorem qualquer erro...)_

_Não sei como ficou, mas essa semana me dediquei totalmente a me ataulizar sobre Gil Grissom & Sara Sidle então, estou totalmente 'love'._

_Comentários?_

_Até o próximo!_

_Ps.: Trilha sonora Zero Assoluto – Scappare – http:/ www . vagalume . _com . br / zero-assoluto/ scappare-traducao. html (só tirem os espaços)


End file.
